Once Upon an Anti Fairytale
by The Golden Dragon Lord
Summary: Massive Multi-crossover! Yeah, this is a Shrek parody with tons of characters from other fandoms and my original character Danielle. I've got tons of jokes, references, and more. Watch my character Danielle go through the plot of the famous Dreamwork's movie as Shrek!


**Disclaimer: Man, I'm throwing everything but the kitchen sink into this one, aren't I? Oh well, I guess the sink will be in the sequel. I definitely do NOT own anything but my own original character.**

 **If you don't know Shrek or haven't seen the movie, then I would highly recommend watching it before reading this or you will probably be confused by the plot. For those that haven't read of ANY of my other stories, Danielle is my original character that looks like a mini clone of Lily Potter from Harry Potter.**

 **My sister Silver would like to comment that she doesn't agree with the female/female pairing but has reluctantly admitted that as a guy, I am going to do things like that. If you don't like it, too bad, I'm not changing it.**

 **Massive multi-crossover here, by the way. I threw in as many characters I could think of that would make sense, and those that wouldn't make sense just because I could. I have Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Lord of the Rings, My Little Pony, Family Guy, The Lego Movie, and more. If you think it's confusing keeping them them straight, try writing them all and keeping them in character.**

 **Golden Dragon Lord Studios (Gold's office)**

"You want me to what?"

Danielle was staring blankly at her boss, Gold, from her seat across from his desk. She had to admit, she had done a lot of crazy things ever since he had created her as an original character but this had to be one of the most idiotic of all times. She had done everything from being a Hunter of Artemis in a Percy Jackson world to a super hero in a DC world.

But this…

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Gold shrugged, idly wondering where his sister Silver was but shrugged it off as unimportant for the moment. "You knew I could put you into anything I might think up. I think playing the main character in a parody of a beloved kids movie should be on par for the course after everything else."

Danielle stared at him, wondering if he had lost his mind. "I could refuse after everything else you've put me through."

Gold smirked and pulled out a thick file from his desk, slamming it onto the wood. "This…is the contract you signed when you agreed to work for me. In it, you agreed to play any role in any script I come up with for the next nine hundred years."

Now the auburn haired teen's eyes widened and stared at the contract in horror. "There isn't a clause like that in there…is there?"

"You have to love fine print."

"Damn you!"

Gold snickered, amused more than anything else of his flagship character's outburst. "Don't worry, I can't put you into any…say, risqué roles but as I specialize in rated T and below anyway, I think you're safe." Danielle still grumbled but didn't say anything. "Moving on, I think you have an introduction to do."

"I hate you. So, so much."

"You know you love me and the work I give you," Gold shot back, grinning at seeing her grimace but nod in agreement, just glad to have the work. "Now, shall we finally get started or do you have any other complaints for me?"

Danielle huffed and crossed her arms but finally sighed and shook her head. "Alright, fine, let's do this." She smirked. "You do know I'll try to get back at you for this later, right?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less. Now, I think the story starts with a dark background and a single book with a spot light on it…"

 **Real story starts here**

On a dark background with a single leather bound book with a spot light on it, our story starts. Not up there in bold where it said it started but right after this sentence here.

The book opens revealing a picture of a blonde haired baby girl and her two parents. Danielle's voice acts as narrator for this segment. Just imagine cute fairy tale style music playing in the background.

"Once upon a time in the kingdom of Far, Far away, the king and queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that was loved throughout the kingdom."

The page turns to show an older version of the girl surrounded by magic-y items like a dragon, a goblet, a cloak, a stone, an old wand and a broom.

"But she had an enchantment on her of a fearful sort, that could only be broken by love's first kiss." Danielle's voice from off screen stops sounding like a narration as she yells over her shoulder. "Love's first kiss? Really? Hasn't that been done to death by Disney?"

Gold's voice yelled back. "Just narrate already!"

Danielle grumbled a bit before the music started up again and she went back to narrating. The paged turned to show a generic dragon guarding some generic castle keep. "She was locked away in a castle, guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon."

The page turned again to show the same generic dragon fighting random knights. "Many brave knights had attempted to free her from her dreadful prison, but none prevailed." Danielle paused before laughing. "Guess they didn't have the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, huh? If that can work on killer bunnies, a dragon would be toast."

"Dani!"

"Fine, fine, I'll keep narrating." Clearing her throat, she continued reading as the music started playing again. The page turned to show the same princess girl now lying on a bed while some random generic prince was on the opposite page holding flowers. "She waited in the dragon's keep. In the highest room of the tallest tower. For her true love and true love's first kiss."

Danielle snorted as she ripped out the page with the prince on it. "Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." The camera changed the outside of an outhouse, "what a load of-" a flushing sound cut her off and a moment later she stepped outside.

Following at least some continuity issues, Gold has decided that ogres have so been done before and making Danielle a dragon girl instead was just too cliché. Therefore he would like to tell his readers that Danielle is now a dark elf instead of the high elf she was in that one, one shot I put her in. Basically, think of her appearance how you would normally imagine her, make her purple skinned and her pointed ears being much longer and pointing down instead of up. Seeing as Dark Elves are bad guys in various games like Dungeons and Dragons, Gold would like to say that he thinks it works.

Don't like it, too bad but I'm going with dark elves instead of ogres. Just imagine her clothes are a more female version of Shrek's.

As for Danielle herself, after glaring at the sky, and Gold, for making her a dark elf in this story, smirked as she saw her home. Sure, it was a swamp in the middle of nowhere and the house itself looked like it was the base of a huge hollowed out tree stump but to her, it was home.

 **(Start** **All Star** **)**

 **Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me**

 **I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed**

The auburn haired dark elf grimaced as she tried to shake off another page of the story book she had used as toilet paper from her shoe.

 **She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

 **In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

Nodding to herself that it was time to start the day, she closed the door to the outhouse and got started.

 **Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming**

 **Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

 **Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

 **Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Taking off her clothes with some convenient tree branches covering what needed to be covered from the camera, the female dark elf started 'showering' with mud. Spitting out some mud from her mouth, the mud formed the words: ' _Danielle Potter as Shrek'_

 **So much to do, so much to see**

 **So what's wrong with taking the back streets?**

 **You'll never know if you don't go**

 **You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Using the slime from a nearby bug, Danielle brushed her teeth and smiled at the nearby mirror, causing it to break making more words appear. ' _The Mane Six as Donkey_.'

 **Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

 **Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

 **And all that glitters is gold**

 **Only shooting stars break the mold**

Jumping into a nearby pond, Danielle grinned as she unleashed some gas into the water, not bothered at all that several dead fish rose to the surface as she grabbed one. The scum of the pond forming the words: ' _Daphne Greengrass as Princess Fiona_.'

 **It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

 **You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older**

 **But the media men beg to differ**

 **Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Pushing a huge bunch of mud and dirt from a hollow log, Danielle smirked at seeing all the insects and bugs she had uncovered. Grabbing one of the huge slugs, the other bugs formed together to write: ' _Draco Malfoy as Lord Farquaad_.'

 **The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

 **The water's getting warm so you might as well swim**

 **My world's on fire. How about yours?**

 **That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.**

Having gathered everything she needed for dinner, Danielle spent the rest of her time painting a new sign as the sun was starting to set. Nodding and kissing the wood slightly, she slammed the new sign into the ground, reading: 'Beware, Dark Elf!' with a crudely drawn picture of her face.

 **Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

 **Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

Nearby in the closest village, the locals gathered in the square, banging open a door that had a picture on it with a dark elf's face on it as well, saying: 'Dark Elves, reward for capture.'

 **And all that glitters is gold**

 **Only shooting stars break the mold**

While the villagers started getting pitch forks and torches, Danielle grabbed a spoon and was sitting down to dinner, oblivious to what the local humans were up to.

While the angry mob was crossing the fields into the swamp, Danielle had finished her dinner and burped loudly into a match, causing the fire to shoot into the nearby fireplace

 **Hey, now, you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

 **Hey, now, you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

Relaxing, Danielle leaned back into her recliner, only wanting to unwind before going to bed. The villagers meanwhile had lit up their torches and were prepared to invade into the swamp, trampling one of the 'Warning, Dark Elves' signs in the process.

 **And all that glitters is gold**

 **Only shooting stars break the mold**

Finally hearing the villagers, the red headed elf looked out her window to see the mob approaching the house. She rolled her eyes, just another thing she had to deal with from time to time.

 **(** **All Star** **ends)**

The mob was so concerned about getting the 'monster' that they didn't even notice Danielle had ran around them and was calmly approaching behind them.

Moving aside some reeds, the villagers got a good look at Danielle's front door with the fire in the fireplace still lit, making it look like someone was inside.

"You think it's in there?" one whispered.

"Alright," said one hot-headed villager, stepping forward with his own pitchfork. "Let's get it!"

"Hold on!" hissed another, pulling him back. "Do you know what that thing can do to you?"

"Yeah," said a third. "Grind your bones for its bread!"

Laughter got all of their attention and they all turned to see Danielle, a good head taller than any of them, chuckling at them all. "Yes, well, actually, that would be a giant." She started walking toward them as all of the villagers walked back in fear as she continued talking. "Now, Dark Elves, oh, we're much worse! We…hunt humans down for sport and turn their skin into messenger bags. Create bone necklaces from human spines. Rip out beating hearts and drink the blood!" She paused, thinking. "Actually, it makes a pretty good wine."

A different hot headed villager started shaking his torch in her face repeatedly, trying to hold her off. "Back, back beast! I warn yah!"

Danielle gave the man a bored a look, licked her fingers and calmly put out the torch without trying.

They all gasped as they stared at the now unlit torch in disbelief, the villager in question dropping it to the ground. "Right…" he said, nervously.

Danielle, figuring she had played with these guys enough, simply drew herself to her full height and roared at the villagers. The men screamed as the force of the roar actually put out the rest of their torches. When she was done and she wiped off the spit that had landed on her face, she blinked at seeing the villagers too scared to move, rooted to the spot. She stage whispered to them, "this is the part, where you run away like a bunch of sissy girls."

All the men instantly ran for it, dropping their weapons and torches as they scampered as quickly as they could out of the swamp.

The auburn haired dark elf laughed. "And stay out!" Noticing something the men had dropped, she picked up the piece of paper that had a picture of what looked to be a garden gnome. "Wanted, fairy tale characters, aliens, elves, hobbits, or any other fictional or remotely magical creature."

She snorted in disgust. The men had wanted her to just sell her? She threw the poster onto the ground, having more important things to worry about. Like sleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning in a different part of the swamp, magical creatures, aliens, or anything even remotely magical were being loaded into huge carts and prison cells. Men in suits of armor were dragging along a line of seven dwarves singing a much subdued version of 'Hi-Ho' into a wagon. A unicorn was being forced into a cart while various fictional families were separated.

In three different nearby cages, a large man and his wife were in one, a large tubby blond boy and his sister were in another and the third had a baby with a talking dog inside. The baby was complaining. "Blast it all! I escape from that wretched woman only to be caught in a prison cell."

The dog with him snorted. "You know what, Stewie, stop complaining and get us out. Huh?"

"You think I'm not trying, Brian?" Stewie glared at him. "I don't see you doing anything to get us out of here. Besides, I have nothing to build to get us out. Oh, I'm sorry, do I see your time travel device around?"

"Brian, stop bothering Stewie," the red haired mother called out from her own cage. "It's okay Stewie, mommy's right here."

"Gah! Curse you vile woman!"

In the second cage, the blond teen was pestering his sister. "Hey, Meg, want to see what I dug out of my nose?"

"Ew! Chris, no!"

"I'm just glad I'm finally away from that evil monkey in my closet."

A nearby cage held the monkey in question, who glared and pointed at him menacingly, only for the beast to be beaten up by the knight watching the cage.

A short distance away, villagers were trading their caught magical or not normal captures for the reward. The captain of the guard, a red haired older teen in glasses named Percy Weasley, was handing out the money. "Okay, that's twenty pieces of silver for the witch."

A nearby knight took the witch forcibly while another snapped her broom in half. "Your flying days are over."

"Next!"

The witch guy glared at Percy, muttering that he only got a lousy twenty pieces while the camera pans to where an old lady had six colorful ponies bound in rope. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had ropes around their snouts, Twilight's and Rarity's horns and Rainbow's wings so they couldn't run, use magic or fly.

Pinkie was looking imploringly at the old lady. "Please, give us another chance! We promise to not be annoying or anything anymore!"

"Oh would you shut up!" the old lady snapped, raising a hand and ready to slap the pink earth pony. "Honestly, morning, noon and night with your constant talking, bouncing up and down and cupcakes."

"You probably could have done that better Pinkie," Applejack whispered to her.

"Oh Celestia, I just want to fly again," Rainbow was practically crying, needing her wings unbound so she could fly. It just wasn't right for her to be on the ground for so long!

"And what I wouldn't give to use magic again," Twilight muttered, trying to comfort Fluttershy while attempting to come up with an escape plan at the same time.

"I for one am more insulted than anything that our first appearance in Golden Dragon Lord Studios is this," Rarity sniffed. "Our first roles in this studio's projects and this is how we are depicted?"

Percy, bored, called out, "next, what do you got?"

The man in front of the old lady came forward and put what looked to be a ten year old boy in a white and black shirt on the table. "I got a kid who can turn into aliens."

Ben Ten shook his head. "No way, I don't turn into aliens at all!" He accidently banged his watch against the side of the table and in a flash of light, turned into a six inch tall gray alien with horizontal pupils. "Gray Matter!" Ben blinked as the Omnitrix timed out early and he was back to normal in another flash of light. "Oops."

Percy shook himself out of his shock. "Five shillings for the transforming boy. Take him away."

A knight grabbed Ben and carried him off as the ten year old shouted back. "Wait, Grandpa Max! Don't let 'em take me!"

The man who had essentially sold the boy glared at Percy. "Thanks a lot. Thanks to you and Lord Malfoy. I was forced to sell my only grandson."

Percy shrugged. "Better this than be arrested by Lord Malfoy for harboring fictional characters. You have any other ten year old super heroes around?"

"Ah, no, no," Grandpa Max shook his head frantically. "Come on Gwen."

A ten year old red headed girl near him nodded, stuck her tongue out at Ben and left with her grandfather.

Percy looked at the old lady. "Next. What do you got?"

"Well, I have these six colorful talking ponies." She grunted, pulling on their ropes a bit to force them toward the table.

"Well, they are colorful I'll give you that. That's good for ten shillings each." Percy's eyes narrowed at her. "If you can prove them."

The old woman nodded and partially took off the ropes holding them. "Oh, go ahead you six."

The six ponies refused to talk or do anything magical at all.

Percy glared at the old woman. "Well?"

She started getting worried. "Oh, they're just a little nervous. The pink one in particular is quite the chatterbox." She glared at them. "Talk you boneheaded ponies-"

"That's it, I've heard enough." Percy motioned for the knights. "Guards!"

"No, no, they talk, they do!" The old lady grabbed Pinkie's mouth and started moving it up and down as she spoke. "I can talk. I love to talk. I'm the talkiest thing you ever saw."

Percy and the guards looked at the woman like she was crazy. "Get her out of my sight."

"No, no, I swear!" As the guards took the old woman away, kicking and screaming, she accidently kicked a cage carried by Peter Pan with Tinkerbelle inside, causing it to go flying and scattering pixie dust on the Mane Six.

Ropes completely falling away, the six ponies rose into the air. "Hay, I can fly!" Pinkie cried out, overjoyed. The other five were just happy the ropes were gone.

Meanwhile the others in the clearing were stunned. "They can fly!" "They can fly!"

Percy glared at flying ponies. "They can talk!"

Pinkie smirked and stuck out her tongue. "That's right. Now I'm a flying talking pony! You've probably seen a horse fly (Everyone looked to see Pegasus from Disney's Hercules nearby, shrugging) maybe even a super fly, but I bet you have never seen, a Pinkie fly!"

The only one out of the Mane Six that wasn't happy about their predicament was Applejack, who was trying to get down to the ground. "Earth ponies are not meant to fly!"

Luckily for her and unluckily for the ones without wings, the pixie dust wore off at that moment and they crashed to the ground, only Rainbow and Fluttershy still in the air.

"Seize them!"

Panicking, all six ponies were forced to evade the guards and run off in no real direction. "Hay, Twi, any magic would be nice!" Rainbow yelled as they ran/flew in the first direction they could see.

"Trying, but those magic ropes sapped me of everything," the purple unicorn mare grimaced. "It'll take a while before I can do anything even basic."

Running and or dodging as they flew past rocks and tree branches, they didn't get very far before Rarity and Fluttershy ran into someone. That someone was Danielle, who was putting up another 'Keep Out' sign. She glared at them for crashing into her but stopped as she noticed a squadron of guards and Percy behind the ponies. Cowering behind the Dark Elf, more scared of the guards than her, they let her do the talking as the humans eyed Danielle with fear. "You there, Dark Elf!"

"Yeah?" Danielle crossed her arms over her chest, enjoying that the glasses wearing red headed guy looked nervous and scared at her.

Percy took out a scroll and unrolled it, reading nervously as Danielle slowly approached him. "By the order of Lord Malfoy, I am authorized to place you seven under arrest and t, transport you to a designated, resettlement…facility." He was practically squeaking by the time he was done, now totally afraid when Danielle stopped right in front of him.

"Oh, really?" Danielle said with mock surprise. She then grinned. "You and what army?"

Percy looked behind him but couldn't see any of the guards, who had left their weapons and armor behind, they were so eager to get away.

The ponies were now smiling as Percy screamed and ran back the way they came, terrified.

Chuckling at seeing Percy run off, Danielle turned to go back home when the ponies looked at her, themselves, and back to her again. "Hay, wait up!"

Danielle turned to see the purple mare, who seemed to be the leader, speak up. "Uh, can we say thanks for what you just did? That was incredible."

The dark elf rolled her eyes as she noticed the pink one had vanished, only to reappear behind her over and over again every time she turned. "Yeah, that was super fun of you!"

Danielle growled. "Are you talking to-" She stopped, seeing the pink mare had vanished again. "…Me?"

"We were talkin' to you," said the orange pony with a cowgirl hat near her, who was smirking. "And that was a good job, well done for ya."

Rainbow, now standing upright in midair, was seemingly punching the air in front of her with her hooves. "Yeah, that was awesome! They were totally terrified of you. They were all 'You're coming with us.' And you were all 'Yeah, I don't think so' and bam! It was awesome!"

"It was really nice of you," said the shy Pegasus pony with a pink mane so softly the Dark Elf almost couldn't hear it.

Danielle sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Oh, that's great," she muttered sarcastically, wanting these six pests to leave already.

"Oh yes, we simply must do something for you," said Rarity, already thinking of something for later.

"Still," said Rainbow, now zooming around in circles. "It feels good to be free again." She had honestly lost track of how long it had been since she could fly wherever she wanted.

"Now, why don't you celebrate your freedom back home?" Danielle interrupted them before they could annoy her anymore than they had already. "Hmm?"

The six ponies looked at each other. "Ah," said Twilight, frowning. "We would if we could but we have no clue where Equestria even is from here."

"Yeah," said Applejack, frowning herself now. "And it would be a bad idea to simply wander around fer it."

At that point, Pinkie started bouncing up and down. "Ooh, I have an idea!" She pointed her hoof at Danielle. "Let's stay with you! You're big, purple and tough. Together we can scare anyone who gets in our way!"

Danielle, now really annoyed and angry at the situation, took in a deep breath and roared right into Pinkie's face, causing her and the other ponies to back away. "Oh my," Fluttershy was hiding behind Twilight, hooves over her eyes as she shook with fear.

After blinking a few times, Rainbow nodded. "I have to admit, that was scary."

Applejack nodded as Danielle looked at these ponies in amazement they hadn't run away like everyone else had. "Got that right. And let me tell you that you probably need some breath mints or something because your breath stinks Sugarcube!" Well, she did have the Element of Honesty after all.

Pinkie was back to bouncing around, hanging upside down from a tree branch and looking at Danielle. "That almost burned the hair off my snout. Just like the time-" She was cut off when Danielle clamped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't talk but it looked like she was talking anyway. When she took her hand away, Pinkie was continuing like she hadn't done anything "…And then I ate some rotten cupcakes. Equestria, there were some strong gasses getting out of my flank that day."

Danielle glared at her. "Why…are you following me?" She continued walking as the pink mare dropped the ground.

"I'll tell you why." To the amazement of even her friends, she started singing. **"Because we're all alone, there's no one here beside us. My problems have all gone, there's no one to deride meeee."** She smiled and started again in a more upbeat tone. **"But you got to have friends-"**

"Stop, singing!" Danielle glared at Pinkie as she picked her up by her ears and tail, getting her out of her way. "Now I know why you don't have any friends other than those five."

"Wow," said Applejack as the others looked at each other. "Only a true friend would be that truly honest…sadly."

Danielle was now rubbing her head to stave off a headache. Didn't these ponies know whom they were dealing with? "Look, little ponies, take a look at me, what am I?"

"Uh," All six of them looked at her for a moment before Rainbow broke the silence. "Really tall?"

"NO! I'm a Dark Elf! You know," she mimicked the various human villagers she had run out of her home. "'Grab your torch and pitch forks!' Doesn't that bother you?"

In unison, they all shook their heads. "Not really," said Twilight, smiling at her. "You protected us so that means you're not a bad person."

"Scary, but nice as well," said Fluttershy quietly.

Danielle blinked. They didn't care? "Really?"

Applejack nodded. "Really, really."

"…Oh."

Rarity smiled. "Now that that is over, could we have your name?"

"Uhh," Danielle was trying to form a coherent thought as all of her arguments had gone out the window. "Danielle."

Rainbow smirked as she flew after her as they started going up a hill. "Well you know what I like about you Dani? You got that 'I don't care what anyone thinks of me thing' I like, I respect that, you're alright."

"Right," said Danielle, shaking her head. "So, your names?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Rainbow Dash."

"Ah'm Applejack."

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Rarity darling."

Fluttershy mumbled something so quietly that Danielle couldn't hear it. "What was that?"

"I'm…" more muttering.

"You're going to have to speak-"

"SHE'S FLUTTERSHY!"

Danielle, who had been leaning in close to the ponies, stumbled back in shock at the volume when they all shouted at her. "OW! Okay, Fluttershy, got it."

They finally got to the top of the hill and could see Danielle's home at the bottom. Not seeing the Dark Elf smile at the sight, Rainbow scoffed. "Wow, wonder who lives in a place like that?"

Danielle glared at her. " _That_ , would be my home."

Twilight tried to cover for Rainbow. "Oh, and it is lovely, so original. Right?"

Rarity examined the house with a critical eye. "It does have a certain rustic charm to it." Internally she was going over everything that she could change to make it more attractive.

"I, uh, like that boulder," Fluttershy said quietly, pointing at a large rock as they made their way down the hill. "I think it's nice."

Walking toward the front door, the ponies noticed a few large signs that read 'Keep out' and 'Beware Dark Elf.' "I suppose you don't, ah, entertain much, do you?" Applejack commented, looking at her from the other side of the signs.

"I like my privacy," Danielle said off handedly, not mentioning that everyone who showed up before now had tried to capture or kill her.

"Oh, I do too," said Pinkie, bouncing around her. "That's another thing we have in common. Don't you hate it when there's someone in your face, you try to give them a hint and they won't leave. And there's that big awkward silence you know…"

She trailed off and the whole clearing in front of the house fell silent, just like Pinkie said. Pinkie covered it up. "Can we stay with you?"

"What?"

"Can we stay with you, please?" Pinkie tried again, bowing slightly.

Danielle blinked, not expecting that. She didn't even think she had enough room for them inside. "Of course," she bowed as sarcastically as possible.

While the other ponies caught the sarcasm, Pinkie hadn't. "Really?"

"No." She said flatly, turning to go inside.

"Please!" Pinkie threw herself on Danielle, front hooves on the Dark Elf's shoulders. "We can't go back there, you don't know what it's like to be considered a freak!" Danielle gave her a flat look as Pinkie continued. "Well, maybe you do. But that's why we have to stay together! Please! Please!"

Danielle, being confronted by a crying pink pony in front of her, finally caved. "Okay! Okay, you can stay. But one night only."

"Oh, thank you!"

Before Danielle could act, Pinkie and Rainbow had zoomed into her house and started bouncing around and testing the furniture. "No, what are you, wait, wait!"

Pinkie had claimed her armchair and was spinning around in circles. "Oh this is will be so much fun! We can stay up late telling funny stories and in the morning, I'm making pancakes!"

Danielle had developed a facial tick as her eye twitched at seeing Pinkie and Rainbow in her house without being invited.

"So, where do we sleep?" asked Rainbow, who was hovering near the kitchen, looking around in the cabinets invasively.

Growling, Danielle pointed out the door. "Outside you two!"

Pinkie blinked as she drooped a bit. "Oh, I guess that's fine. After all, we don't know you and you don't know us so I guess, outside is best."

Rainbow shrugged. "Eh, I sleep better outside anyway. Just find myself a nice cloud and I'm good."

As the cyan colored Pegasus flew outside and Pinkie slowly walked out, Twilight looked at their host. "Are you really making them sleep outside?"

"Rainbow seems okay with it."

"Ah suppose…" Applejack looked at her, eyebrows raised.

Danielle got the unasked question and sighed. "Fine. You four can stay in as you didn't just barge in without asking. But not Rainbow or Pinkie." She was already planning on letting the pink mare back inside as long as she didn't aggravate her too much but wasn't going to be saying that out loud.

As the door closed behind Pinkie, they could hear some sniffs. "I do like the outdoors, after all I am a pony." The five inside the house stayed at the door and listened to the pink pony start to sing. " **I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me.** "

"Ah, come on Pinkie," Rainbow smirked from in front of her. "We're still together and away from that mean old hag so things could be a lot worse."

Pinkie had to agree to that.

XXXXX

That night, Danielle had managed to make something for herself and enough of a vegetarian dish for the six ponies staying the night with her. According to Twilight, they didn't mind if they shared the guest bedroom and the living room and Danielle didn't really care as long as they didn't all crash with her in her room.

At dinner, Rarity tried not to gag as Danielle pulled a lump of ear wax from her ear and used it as a candle. "If you don't mind, I could teach you a few things to be a little more lady- like."

Danielle laughed and shook her head. "Until now, I never needed proper manners and I don't plan on starting now."

"Still," said Twilight, trying to look at the positives, "we do thank you for letting us use your home for the night."

As Fluttershy and Applejack nodded, the blonde cowpony looked at the front door with a sad look. "Yah sure you won't let Pinkie or Rainbow in?"

"Look. Do you really want someone, even guests, to just barge into your home without asking?"

"Suppose not. But still…"

They were cut off when there was a sound like the door opening and closing and Danielle sighed. "I thought you were outside, Pinkie!"

"I am outside!" Pinkie yelled, jumping up to the window to prove that, indeed, she hadn't moved.

Turning around, the Dark Elf saw shadows moving around the wall, like someone had broken into her house. "Okay, looks like we're not alone in here…"

"Yeah, uh, I don't think two mice are supposed to be on the table," Twilight commented.

"Say what now?"

On the table and walking around the food, were two lab mice having a discussion.

"While this is a set back Pinkie, this will not stop my ultimate plan to take over the world!"

"Oh, brilliant Brain, simply brilliant."

Spotting the two mice, Danielle saw one of them clearly looked like a genius with that huge head and the other was probably insane. Growling, she grabbed the skinnier of the two. "Got yah." She blinked as she saw the mouse was gone.

"Hey, Brain, I can see the lab from here," said the one named Pinkie, who was now on top of the Dark Elf's shoulder, laughing. "Narf." Jumping down onto the table, the mouse landed on Danielle's spoon and hit the girl's eye with the soup she had been eating.

"Genetically altered lab mice?" Twilight asked rhetorically, watching what was going on in surprise.

"Correction, young miss," said the smart mouse, Brain. "Super intelligent lab mice who will soon show my superiority and take over the world."

"Oh, brilliant Brain," said his companion, then frowned. "Wait, no, no. But what if the hippo won't wear the bikini?"

"Excuse me but I have to hurt you now Pinkie."

Before either mouse could do anything, Danielle grabbed them both by their tails, glaring at them. "What are you doing in my house?"

Before she could get an answer, however, she was shoved from behind with everything on the table being knocked to the floor. Turning, Danielle and the four ponies still in the house saw seven dwarves push what looked to be a giant glass coffin onto the table.

Letting the mice go in shock, Danielle tried to push the coffin off. "Oh, no, dead girl, off the table!"

"I am in agreement with that," said Rarity with a disgusted look on her face as they examined the girl in the coffin. "I was eating on that table."

"Well, where are we supposed to put her?" asked one of the dwarves, who seemed pretty grumpy.

"Indeed," said the dwarf that was probably the leader, he kind of looked like a doc. "The bed is bacon, I mean taken."

Danielle stopped pushing. "Huh?"

Dashing toward her room, the four ponies on her heels, she forced the door open to reveal a large nine foot tall Wrecker with huge hands look at her. "What?"

A moment later, Danielle was dragging Wreck-It Ralph toward the front door. "I live in a swamp, I put up signs, I'm a terrifying Dark Elf!" She kicked the door open. "What, do I have to do to get a little privacy?"

As she threw the Wrecker outside, her eyes widened along with the ponies behind her, as they took in the scene. Without any of them knowing, the clearing in front of the house had been completely taken over by various fairy tail, fictional, and fantasy characters in addition to aliens and monsters. "Oh no," Danielle muttered, taking it all in. "Oh no. No!" Quickly ducking to avoid some witches on their brooms as they came in for a landing, they saw the others that had invaded her home.

The old woman who lived in a shoe was hanging up her laundry while Luke Skywalker trained with his lightsaber nearby. Sylvester the cat was catching mice with his Pied Piper flute near the father of Family Guy. Danny Phantom was capturing some box related ghost in a thermos next to some non-human looking kid with a talking dog of his own shouting out 'Adventure Time' or something like that.

A teen boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes was sparring against some sparky punk girl roughly a year or so older while a blonde girl and a satyr watched nearby. A talking lion was conversing with a centaur and a wolf like woman close by.

Danielle finally got to her feet, shock turning to anger. "WHAT, ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?"

Spotting a Dark Elf among them, everyone gasped and stopped what they were doing, dropping what they were holding at the time. Flora, Fauna and Merrywhether hid in a nearby tent, shaking. Two gnomes hiding behind a tree hugged each other in panic.

Danielle broke the eerie silence in the clearing by shooing everyone away. "Okay let's move it, get out of here, all of you, move it." Sadly, no one actually left. A few actually tried hiding from her in her own house. "No, no not there, not there!"

Looking around, she spotted Pinkie and Rainbow, who had been talking to people nearby, who shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me," Rainbow said, holding her hooves in the air. "I didn't invite them."

Ben Ten, who was next to her, looked at them. "Well duh, no one invited us."

Danielle rounded on him. "What?"

Ben continued. "We were forced to come here."

That got the Dark Elf's attention. "By whom?"

"Lord Malfoy!" called a nearby hobbit with a few others next to him. Seeing Danielle look at him, Frodo continued. "That Lord Malfoy gave us all an eviction notice and threw us out of our homes." He sighed. "My beloved home of Bag End in the Shire, gone just like that."

The hobbit next to him, Sam, patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, it will be okay in the end Mr. Frodo sir. Why, I remember what my dear old gaffer used to say-"

He was cut off by a new voice above them revealing a revolting little creature that looked at the hobbit named Frodo longingly. "Oh yes, yes that mean old Lord Malfoy kickses us out, hasn't he my precious? But now, now we have a chance to gets my birthday present back from the nasty bagginsess. The older one stole it but now it will be mines again."

Ignoring Gollem, Danielle sighed as she looked at everyone. "Alright…who knows where this…Lord Malfoy guy is?" The question got a lot of awkward looks as no one seemed very interested in answering the question and getting involved in this mess.

The only one who held up their hoof was Pinkie. "Oh, I know where he is!"

Danielle made a point to ignore her. "Anyone else, know where to find him?"

Stewie Griffin raised his hand but it was shot down by Brian next to him. Wreck it Ralph and Fix it Felix Jr. pointed at each other. Pinkie was jumping up and down. "Me! Me, me, pick me! Oh I know, me, me, me!"

Letting out a deep breath, Danielle looked at Twilight, who rubbed the back of her head with her hoof. "Well, Pinkie is right, we do know where he is, but…"

"I say we go!" Rainbow yelled, punching imaginary enemies with her hooves in midair. "We lead the way and we show that Lord Malfoy guy who's boss. I'm sure we can take him!"

Rolling her eyes, the Dark Elf looked at the crowd again. "Okay, fine. Listen up, fairy tale, animated and literary character…things! Do not get comfortable! Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I plan on going to this Lord Malfoy right now to get you all off my land and back where you came from!"

For a moment, there was silence as everyone looked at each other, than everyone started cheering her, applauding that someone was actually going to get their homes back from Lord Malfoy. Frodo, clapping, moved away from Gollem before the little creature could get his hands on a certain ring in the hobbit's pocket.

Sighing again, Danielle didn't notice until it was too late when birds draped a cape around her. Throwing it off, she pointed at the six ponies. "You six, you're coming with me." She stalked off, leaving five of the six ponies to grin at each other.

"Yeah," Applejack smirked as her friends got laurel wreathes placed on their heads. "That's what I like to hear. Seven friends on a whirlwind big city adventure."

"I love it!" Rainbow finished as the ponies raced after the Dark Elf into the night.

Pinkie jumped up and down as they walked, Danielle grabbing a flaming torch from a nearby dwarf as they left the clearing. " **On the road again!"** She looked around, "sing it with me girls! **I can't wait to get on the road again!"**

"What did I say about singing?" Danielle asked sternly.

"Can I whistle it?"

"No."

"Well, can I hum it?"

Danielle sighed. "Alright."

The seven of them left the swamp to Pinkie humming a tune that made the other six want to kill her five minutes into their journey.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Duloc, we see Lord Malfoy personally strolling down a hallway confidently and arrogantly. Lord Draco Malfoy is pretty much dressed like Lord Farquard was in the movie so I'll let you fix that in your memory forever. Go ahead, I'll wait.

The camera shows dramatic shots of Lord Malfoy walking down the hallway from underneath, so it's not until the camera shifts that we find out he's actually so short he only reaches his guard's waists.

Stepping through the door at the end of the hall, the small tyrant entered the dungeon revealing his two loyal henchmen torturing one of their prisoners by threatening him with nail polish remover.

Emmett from the Lego Movie struggled to get away from the Cue Tip covered in the remover, not wanting Crabbe or Goyle to remove his face from the plastic that was his head. It was made even harder as they had removed his legs, though considering that he is a Lego figure, they could just snap it back on with no trouble.

Lord Malfoy laughed several times as he approached the metal slab with Emmett on it, only to clear his throat in annoyance when it was shown that it was too high above his head to actually see their prisoner. Emmett looked on in horror as the slab was lowered so Lord Malfoy could actually see him.

The small lord grinned and showed that he was holding Emmett's legs. "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'M THE LEGO MAN!"

Emmett backed away as much as he could. "You're a monster," he whimpered.

Lord Malfoy snorted and threw the plastic legs at him. "I'm not the monster here, you are." He turned away, glaring at the wall, "you and the rest of those fictional, fairy tale and literary trash ruining my perfect world."

From off screen, Gold's sister Silver yelled out. "YOU'RE DRACO MALFOY! HOW ARE YOU NOT A LITERARY CHARACTER YOURSELF?"

Emmett and Lord Malfoy blinked at the breaking of the fourth wall as Gold yelled out. "STOP RUINING THIS SHOT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'M YOUR BETA, I'M ALLOWED TO BE HERE!"

As the yelling got softer, showing that the two siblings had left the studio building, Lord Malfoy blinked and continued with the scene. "Ah, where was I?" He looked over his script and nodded. "Right, so," he pointed a nearby lamp at Emmett, making it shine down on the Lego figure. "Now tell me, where are the others? Who's hiding the others?"

Emmett glared at him. "Melt me."

Lord Malfoy growled as he circled the slab. "I tried to be fair to you creatures but my patience is reaching its end!" He then smirked. "I guess not everything is awesome, huh Emmett?"

That started the construction worker Lego figure humming 'Everything is Awesome' to himself.

"Argh, I hate that song! Now tell me, who's hiding them?"

Emmett finally cracked, seeing that he wasn't the bravest and he couldn't see a way out. "Fine, I'll tell you," he muttered softly. "Do you know, Legoland?"

Lord Malfoy looked at him. "Legoland?"

"Legoland."

"Yes, I know Legoland. In San Diego California?"

"Well, it's near, Legoland."

"Legoland?"

"Legoland!"

"It's near Legoland…" Lord Malfoy trailed off.

The door opened, stopping the lord from doing anything else as the newcomer walked in. He was the same age as Lord Malfoy but had raven black hair instead of blond, wore glasses, and glared at the lord as he entered.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes, wishing he could stop working for this jerk. "Came to tell you that Percy found that thing you were looking for. He's on his way now."

"Percy Weasley or Percy Jackson?"

"Considering you captured Percy Jackson for being born a demigod, what do you think?" He was already trying to find a way to contact the rebellion to get Percy Jackson freed and on their side, Lord Malfoy couldn't be allowed to rule Duloc any longer. He only had enough time to give Emmett a look of support, to which he got a nod and smile in return, before Percy Weasley showed up with his personal guards.

"My Lord!" Percy shouted happily. "We found it!"

Lord Malfoy's face turned from angry and disgusted to delighted. "Well what are you waiting for? Bring it in!"

Harry watched in suspicion as a huge mirror covered in a sheet was brought into the dungeon and placed on a giant hook on the wall. When the sheet was removed, the reflective surface swirled with blue and purple mist before it showed what seemed to be a wizarding hat.

"Huh," Harry muttered, glancing at the greedy expression on Draco's face. "I could have sworn it would be a face, not a hat."

"This is a parody, Potter," Draco sneered at him. "Of course Gold would use the Sorting Hat as the spirit of the mirror. Now then," He approached the mirror with almost reverence. "Magic mirror-"

Before he could get any further, Emmett couldn't keep quiet any longer and shouted out to the mirror. "Don't tell him anything!"

Lord Malfoy snapped his fingers in annoyance and Crabbe shoved Emmett into a nearby trash can. He approached the mirror again, smiling happily. "Evening. Magic Mirror on the wall, is this not the most perfect kingdom of them all?"

The Sorting Hat seemed to glare at him like any piece of headwear could. "Okay, first the Weasley twins did a prank that went wrong and shut me inside a mirror, so I'm not really a magic mirror. And secondly, you're not a king."

Lord Malfoy glared at the mirror and looked over his shoulder. "Ah, Goyle?" Goyle held up a small hand mirror and shattered it in one quick punch. The short lord smirked as he turned back to the now surprised hat in the mirror. "You were saying?"

The hat seemed to gulp. "Since I don't know what would happen to me if the mirror shatters with me still inside, I suppose I have to solve your problem. What I meant to say is that you are not a king yet. But you can become one. All you have to do is marry a princess."

Draco was now intrigued and gestured for the hat to continue. "Go on."

Harry frowned as the hat chuckled nervously. The spirit of the mirror continued. "So…just, sit back and relax my lord, because…it's time for you to meet today's eligible bachelorettes." The hat was starting to get more into this and settled more into a game show host persona, his image fading from the mirror only for three images of princesses to appear on the 'screen.' "And heeeeeeere they are!" Game show style music even started playing in the background.

With the hat now off screen, he still acted as game show host. "Bachelorette number one is a mentally abused shut in from a kingdom far, far away." Everyone ignored Harry's wince at the description. "She likes sushi and hot tubbing anytime. Her hobbies include cooking and cleaning for her two evil sisters. Please welcome, Cinderella."

The picture of one of the princess that had been in shadow brightened to show a picture of Disney's Cinderella with the golden blonde hair and silvery ball gown she had gone to the ball with. A few people in the dungeon clapped in appreciation.

"Bachelorette number two is a cape-wearing girl from the Land of Fancy. Although she lives with seven other men, she's not easy." The picture changed to show all seven of the Dwarves that were thrown from their home because of Lord Malfoy. "Just kiss her dead, frozen lips and find out what a live wire she is. Come on. Give it up for Snooooow White!"

The second picture brightened to show Disney's Snow White still in her glass coffin. Now back in the studio after arguing with Silver, Gold winced at seeing a picture of Snow White, his least favorite Disney Princess for the sole reason she was pathetic as a female role model.

Harry quietly made his way to the trash can Emmett was in without anyone noticing and quickly put him in his pocket, hoping he could grab the Lego guy's legs so he could run after he helped him escape.

The hat continued. "And last, but certainly not least, bachelorette number three is a calm and collected blonde from a dragon guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava!" The picture of the third princess changed to show a huge purple dragon guarding a large castle in the crater of a volcano. "But don't let that cool you off. She can be a loaded pistol who likes Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain. Yours for the rescuing, Princess Daphne!"

The screen of the mirror showed all three pictures of the princesses. "So will it be bachelorette number one, bachelorette number two or bachelorette number three?"

Instantly, everyone in the dungeon but Harry and Draco started shouting over which princess to choose. "Two! Two!" "Three, Three!" "One!" "Two!"

Draco found it hard to choose, muttering under his breath. "Three? One?" He shuddered. "Three?"

Crabbe made his voice heard over the others, holding up two fingers. "Three, pick number three my lord."

Lord Malfoy finally made his mind. "Okay, okay, uh, I pick…number three!"

The spirit of the mirror smirked and enlarged the photo of the third princess. "Lord Malfoy, you've chosen…Princess Daphne."

Everyone cheered as music started playing from the mirror.

 **If you like Pina Coladas,**

 **and getting caught in the rain.**

 **If you're not into yoga-**

Draco's smirk grew as he stared at her picture. "Princess, Daphne. She's perfect." He turned around, muttering to himself as he started thinking. "Now all I have to do is find someone who can go…"

The Sorting Hat seemed to grimace as it looked a bit sheepish. "But I probably should mention the little thing that happens at night."

Lord Malfoy, not listening, nodded. "I'll do it!"

"Yes, but after sunset-"

Draco held up his hand, stopping him. "Silence! I will make this Princess Daphne my queen, and Duloc will finally have the perfect king!" He snapped his fingers and looked at Percy. "Captain, assemble your finest men. We're going to have a tournament!"

Harry scowled and crossed his arms. "And I take it you want me to organize it, just like I do everything else that actually requires a kingdom this size to be run?"

The small lord glared at him. "You work for me, Potter. Or do you want your precious girl to suffer?"

Harry gritted his teeth but said nothing, making sure Emmett was safe and whole in his pocket. He had to stay on Draco's good side if he wanted his girlfriend to stay alive after all. But if Lord Malfoy made just one slip up…

XXXXXX

Outside of Duloc, Danielle and the Mane Six finally came out of the corn field next to the kingdom parking lot. Gold would like to mention that he was completely serious when he wrote that, there is a parking lot for a castle town like it was an amusement park. Danielle and the six ponies even entered the parking lot in the Lancelot section.

Is this a kingdom or Disneyland? Just asking.

Looking up at the castle, which looks like someone just enclosed a large building behind huge walls hundreds of feet tall, Applejack smirked. "That's it right there. The castle of DuLoc."

Twilight looked at it with a critical eye and shrugged. "Canterlot is better."

"Oh no doubt about that," Rarity said, looking at the huge blank white walls of the castle with distaste. "No class or charm at all."

Danielle looked at the castle herself and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm not doing that comment about Lord Malfoy compensating for something. I get it, it's really not that funny, let's move on."

Approaching the Disneyland style lines, which was devoid of people, the only ones they could see were a couple of people already running through the ticket booth and a guy wearing a Lord Malfoy costume.

"Man, they are really going all out on the Disneyland references, aren't they?" Danielle commented, walking up to the kid in the costume. "Hey, you!"

The costumed kid, which was Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, saw the Dark Elf and six ponies and screamed. "Oh my gosh! A dark elf and six colorful ponies are coming right at me! And they are going to use their crazy magic to destroy us all!"

Danielle blinked at the completely serious tone the big nosed costumed kid said that in. "Uh, no, look we just-"

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! I like their colorful looks though. DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!"

Yelling in terror one more time, Billy zigzagged through the velvet rope themed line and slammed into the ticket booth, knocking himself out.

Blinking in shock one more time, Danielle looked at the six ponies next to her, who seemed as surprised as her and in unison all seven of them shrugged. Going through the line themselves, Danielle and most of the ponies managed to either go through or jump over the turnstile into the castle town proper.

Hearing one of them having trouble, they saw it was Pinkie Pie, unable to move the turnstile bar. One last push made her spin through the turnstile and fall on her butt near them, smiling happily. "I…uh, meant to do that."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, the dark elf looked around and saw that the entire castle town entrance was deserted. Sure, she hadn't expected a welcoming committee, but the lack of people was unnerving. "It's quiet…" All of the gift shops and street vender carts looked to be abandoned. Looking over the giant face of Lord Malfoy done in flowers in a mini garden to the numerous Lord Malfoy dolls, she grimaced. "Too quiet. Where is everyone?"

"Hey, look at this!"

Pinkie had somehow spotted a huge visitor information booth with a handle next to it they had missed and she raced ahead of them to pull the lever before anyone could stop her.

Twilight sighed. "Sorry, but she'll do things like that all the time."

"I'm starting to see that," Danielle sighed, looking at the information booth curiously as it started ticking and clattering the moment Pinkie pulled the lever. Standing in front of the others, Danielle braced herself as the ponies hid behind her.

The last thing the poor dark elf saw coming was for music to start playing, the doors of the booth to open and little wooden dolls to sing to her.

 **Welcome to DuLoc such a perfect town.**

 **Here we have some rules, Let us lay them down.**

 **Don't make waves, stay in line and we'll get along fine.**

 **DuLoc is a perfect place.**

Danielle's long pointed ears drooped as she stared at the information booth dolls in horror. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack just blinked, confused as to why anyone would make singing dolls for visitors. Rainbow was covering her ears in pain while Pinkie grinned and started bouncing, enjoying the song.

 **Please keep off of the grass**

 **Shine your shoes, wipe your…**

The dolls turned around and looked to be mooning them before turning around for the last word.

 **…Face.**

 **DuLoc is, DuLoc is,**

 **DuLoc is a perfect PLACE!**

The music finally stopped after a peak and the doors of the booth slammed shut. A sudden flash effectively blinded them temporarily and a photo of a stunned Danielle and the surprised ponies came out of the dispenser.

Having the exact same expressions as their photo selves, all seven of them just stared at the information booth. Until Pinkie smirked. "Wow…let's do that again!"

She made to run for the lever again when Danielle grabbed her. "No, no, no." Holding Pinkie upside down by the tail, she glared at the pony. "No."

"She's right Pinkie," Twilight told her friend. "Once was bad enough."

"Got that right," Rainbow was trying to rub her ears with her hoof. "That was terrible."

"I didn't really like it," Fluttershy muttered quietly.

Before they could say anything else, the sounds of trumpets interrupted them. The sounds of cheers and metal clanging together turned their attention to what was happening deeper into the castle town.

Danielle nodded. "Huh. When in doubt, follow the noise. Let's find out what's going on."

"Right behind yah, sugah cube," Applejack commented, letting them know she was ready.

Getting closer to the sounds of people, Lord Malfoy's voice could be heard throughout the town. "Brave knights, you are the best and brightest in all the land. Today one of you shall prove himself-"

Going through a tunnel like what was found in a football stadium, Danielle was once again annoyed by Pinkie humming the tune from the information booth dolls. She finally stopped them and glared at the pink pony. "Okay, you're going the right way for a smacked flank if you keep that up."

Rarity nodded. "Please dear, enough is enough."

Pinkie, by some miracle, actually stopped, rubbing the back of her head with her hoof, "sorry about that."

The sound of cheering broke their conversation and brought their attention back to what was going on. Lord Malfoy was standing on a balcony on one end of a large courtyard with about two dozen men dressed in plate armor standing before him. On the other end of the courtyard from him and above the tunnel our seven heroes came from were the stands for everyone attending. Crabbe and Goyle had giant cue cards for the audience of when they were supposed to be silent or cheer.

Lord Malfoy continued speaking. "That champion will have the honor-no, no, the privilege…to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Daphne, from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner-up will take his place…and so on and so forth." The lord seemed completely oblivious to Danielle and the Mane Six walking up behind the knights, still confused as to what was going on. Lord Malfoy then put on a look of fake regret. "Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice…I am willing to make."

Next to Draco and rolling his eyes, Harry looked ready to slam his head into a wall. _'Oh come on! He's not even willing to fight for the girl himself? Can this guy be even more of an idiot?'_ He was just glad he had managed to smuggle Emmett out of DuLoc without Draco finding out, hoping he could reach the resistance soon. They needed a Master Builder with them on their team.

Lord Malfoy finished his little speech after Crabbe and Goyle put away their 'Applause' signs and the cheers died down. "Let the tournament begin!" Rolling her eyes, Danielle figured it was time to let her presence be known and pushed her way through the knights to the front, staring at the lord and ignoring the gasps of fear from the entire courtyard. "What is that?"

Harry blinked as he saw the dark elf make her way through to the front of the knights…a very familiar dark elf to him, _'Danielle? What are you doing here?'_

Draco recoiled. "Ugh! It's hideous!"

Danielle glared at him for that. "Hey now, that's not very nice." She turned to look at the Mane Six. "They're just six colorful ponies."

All six of them glared at her for that while Harry looked ready to smile. She was just how he remembered her.

Draco sneered. "Indeed. Knights, new plan! The one who kills the dark elf and her companions will be named Champion! Have at them!"

Everyone in the stands seemed to like that idea and started cheering for our heroes' deaths. Danielle blinked and started backing away from the knights and their weapons. "Oh hey now! Come on." Luckily, it seemed that the knights saw her as the bigger threat and mostly ignored the six ponies. Danielle grimaced as she backed into a table with mugs on them. Grabbing one, she smirked. "Can't we settle this over a drink?" Judging by how the knights looked ready to kill her, she guessed not. "No? Alright then…" She drained the cup in her hands and held it high. "Bring it on!" Slamming the mug into the huge barrel next to the table behind her, it burst open and sent the drink flying, knocking several knights to the now wet ground. Grabbing a dropped spear, she sent another knight flying as she swept it under his legs.

 **(Music start)**

 **I don't give a damn about my reputation.**

All six ponies scattered as soon as the fight started and Fluttershy managed to somehow wind up on top of one of the still intact barrels. "Oh dear," she trembled as two knights pointed a spear and a lance at her. "You wouldn't mind leaving me alone, would you?" Hiding behind her hooves, she accidently set the barrel rolling and she was forced to run backward to stay on the barrel as it ran over several knights.

 **You're living in the past, it's a new generation.**

"Yeah, way to go Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled as she personally zoomed around the courtyard and knocked a few knight's heads together herself.

 **A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm going to do.**

Jumping into a pen containing non-magical horses that doubled as a wrestling ring, Danielle ignored the horses running from her in fear as she pushed against the ropes with her back, using the momentum to knock out two more guards.

 **And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation.**

The crowd actually started getting into the fight, starting to cheer for the dark elf as she was forced to pull off more wrestling moves. Loving how Danielle jumped and took out another guard, slamming him into the ground in a scissor lock.

 **Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me. Me, me, me.**

While she was fighting wrestler style, Twilight was shooting beam attacks from her horn alongside Rarity, pushing their attackers back or into a flying Rainbow Dash who slammed them into the ground. Pinkie Pie was bouncing everywhere, dodging everything while shooting her party cannon (which showed up out of nowhere) at them. Applejack found a nearby rope and turned it into a lasso with no problem, tying up every guard that was stupid enough to come at her.

Back in the wrestler's ring, Danielle body slammed another guard just as a second looked like he was going to impale her on a javelin. The crowd gasped at the move as the dark elf recovered quickly and held the guard from behind.

"Hey, Dani, over here, tag me, tag me!"

 **And I don't give a damn about my reputation.**

Finding that Pinkie had bounced over to the ring and was calling her over, Danielle shrugged and brought the guard over. Pinkie responded by head butting the struggling guard and knocked him out, much to both Danielle's and Pinkie's amusement as the pink mare shook off the impact.

 **Never said I wanted to improve my station.**

Laughing and now really enjoying herself, Danielle played it up to the crowd, who was now fully cheering for her at the show she was putting on. Mock bowing to the crowd, she jumped off the turnbuckle and landed on the guard trying to sneak up on her, causing him to collapse under her weight.

 **And I'm always feelin' good when I'm having fun and I don't have to please no one.**

The crowd starting yelling, "the chair! Give him the chair!"

Not wanting to disappoint her fans, the dark elf grabbed the nearby chair and slammed it into her next opponent's head, knocking him out as well.

 **And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation.**

Up on the balcony, Lord Malfoy was watching with his head in his hand, cursing that these were his best knights and they were being toyed with. Next to him, Harry was having a blast watching everything that was going on, laughing and encouraging the crowd to cheer for the dark elf.

 _'I need to recruit her for the rebellion. Lord Malfoy needs to be taken down and she's a riot!'_

 **Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not me. Me, me, me.**

Grabbing yet another guard by the back, Danielle threw him at the ropes only for him to bounce back for her to kick him to the ground. One knight tried to attack her with a sword, only for her to grab him and pile drive him into the ground.

 **Oh, no, no, no, no.**

Pulling out a few wrestling moves, she finished by spinning the last knight over her head and threw him into a turnbuckle, where Applejack was waiting. The orange earth pony smirked, turned and bucked the knight in his helmeted head, clearly giving out the last KO with a ding.

 **Not me, not me. Not me!**

With all the knights out cold, Danielle jumped out of the wrestler's ring to the cheer and applause of the crowd, laughing and giving them poses. The Mane Six were beside her, all unhurt and gleeful of their victory as well.

Laughing some more, Danielle addressed the crowd. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here till Thursday, try the veal!"

Up on the balcony, Lord Malfoy started thinking as he stared at the dark elf. Harry, seeing his look, paled slightly at the implications and quickly left the balcony, heading down into the courtyard.

The small lord, deciding upon something, made a gesture and the applause and cheers instantly died when dozens of men with crossbows appeared along every wall, all pointing their bolts at the dark elf in the courtyard. The six ponies instantly crept closer to Danielle, Twilight ready to cast a shield spell to at least deflect the first volley of bolts if she had to.

A guard near Lord Malfoy looked at him. "Shall I give the order, sir?"

The short lord shook his head. "No, I have a better idea." Addressing everyone in the courtyard this time, he continued. "People of DuLoc, I give you…our champion!"

Danielle blinked at the sudden announcement and everyone cheering for her. "What?"

Before anyone could say anything more, there was a shout that got everyone's attention. "Dani!"

Turning, Danielle saw a welcome sight. She knew that black hair, green eyes and glasses anywhere. "Harry? Harry!"

Both of them hugging, much to the confusion of everyone else in the area, Danielle laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," Harry waved his hand. "Some of this, some of that, working for an egocentric maniac, trying to save-"

"Potter!" Looking up to the balcony, Lord Malfoy was fuming. "If you don't mind, I am _trying_ to give a speech here!"

Harry snorted. "Sure, go ahead. Whatever."

Sneering at him, Lord Malfoy continued. "Congratulations dark elf. You have won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest."

Danielle raised an eyebrow before glaring at the vertically challenged lord. "Quest? I'm already on a quest! A quest to get my swamp back!"

"Your swamp?"

Now Danielle was getting angry. "Yeah, my swamp? Where you dumped those fictional and fairytale creatures!"

That caused Lord Malfoy to blink. He had honestly not expected that or that his plan on ridding his kingdom of 'freaks' could get out to the public like _this_. Not like it really mattered in the long run, but still…

He had to do _something_ to keep this quiet.

"Indeed?" He was silent for a moment. "Alright, Dark Elf, I'll make you a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back."

Danielle narrowed her eyes. "Exactly the way it was?"

"Down to the last, slime covered toadstool."

"And the squatters?"

"As good as gone." Hopefully his dungeons would be large enough to hold all of them.

"And how about I go with her?" Harry challenged Lord Malfoy, who was starting to regret coming up with this plan at all.

Lord Malfoy sighed, now totally exasperated. "I take it you want me to give you back what you want, right?"

Harry growled. "She goes free if I help Danielle here."

"Fine! I'll release you from working for me to keep her life safe. Happy now?"

Danielle and Harry looked at each other and then at all the knights training crossbow bolts at them. The Dark Elf looked at Lord Malfoy, not really seeing any other way out of this. "What kind of quest?"

XXXXXX

Roughly an hour later found Danielle, Harry and the Mane Six out of DuLoc and currently walking through a sunflower field. The dark elf was going over various things to snack on as they walked while Harry did his best to clear a path for them.

"So let me get this straight," Rainbow said as they followed the dark elf and human. "You're going to go fight a dragon...and rescue a princess just so Malfoy will give you back a swamp…which you only don't have because he filled it full of guys in the first place. Is that about right?"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "You know, maybe there's a good reason some ponies shouldn't talk."

"Oh come on Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down as they walked. "Think of it like one of your Daring Doo books!"

Twilight snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure your hero wouldn't say no to this."

Rainbow shrugged. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

"Well, I for one think that no princess should be alone with only a dragon for company," Rarity said, almost scandalized at the mere thought. "The poor dear needs to be saved."

Harry snorted. "Oh yeah, saved only to be married to Lord Malfoy," he said sarcastically. "Sounds like a great life."

Danielle looked at him. "That raises the question of why you were working for him in the first place Harry."

Harry scowled. "Let's just say that he took someone important from me that I want to get back."

"So, um," Fluttershy said quietly. "You two know each other?"

"I hope so," Danielle laughed. "He's my brother."

"Say wha' now?" Applejack said, staring at the dark elf and human near her in disbelief.

"She means adopted brother," Harry clarified. "Mum and dad adopted her when we were young but after they died, we kind of went our separate ways."

Danielle smiled at him. "It's been what? Ten years since I last saw you?"

"Something like that."

After a moment, Rainbow looked at Danielle. "I don't get it. Why don't you just pull of some of that Dark Elf stuff on Malfoy? You know, throttle him, lay siege to his fortress, grind his bones to make your bread, the whole Dark Elf trip."

Danielle, who was throwing away some bad corn from their small supply, looked at her. "Oh, I know what I could do. Maybe I could have decapitated an entire village and put their heads on a pike; get a knife, cut open their spleens and drink their fluids." She smirked at seeing how terrified the ponies, especially Fluttershy, were. "Does that sound good to you?"

Dropping to the ground, Rainbow shook her head. "Not really, no."

Danielle continued, her voice a little bitter now. "For your information, there's a lot more to Dark Elves than people think."

Harry laughed next to her. "Yeah, many seem to think that you're just a Dungeons and Dragons villain or something."

"Thanks for that."

Twilight looked at her. "How about an example?"

"Example?" Danielle started looking around for a good example of how different Dark Elves could be from the stereotype. "Okay…dark elves are…" She looked at what she was holding and got an idea. "….Like onions."

Sniffing the onion in Danielle's hand, Rarity recoiled. "They stink?"

"Ye…No!"

"They make you cry?" asked Rainbow, sounding confused.

"No!"

Applejack shrugged. "You leave them out in the sun, they get all brown and start growing little white hairs?"

Danielle face palmed. "No! Layers!" She started peeling off the layers of the onion. "Onions have layers." She gestured to herself. "Dark Elves have layers. Onions have layers…" She threw the onion onto the ground in exasperation. "You get it, we both have layers." Sighing, she stalked off to walk next to Harry, who was struggling hard not to laugh.

Pinkie nodded, leaning down to look at the onion. "Oh, you both have _layers_ …" She recoiled back from the onion. "You know, not everyone likes onions…Cake! Everyone likes cake and they have layers too!" She was bouncing up and down around the quick to anger Dark Elf, who was getting more and more irritated.

Danielle glared down at her. "I don't care…what everyone likes," she growled out. "Dark Elves…are not…like cakes."

When Danielle walked off again, Fluttershy looked at Pinkie. "Um…maybe we should leave this alone now?"

Pinkie didn't seem to have heard her as she continued bouncing. "Okie Dokie Lokie, no cakes. But everyone likes stuff like parfaits. Right girls? Have you ever seen anypony not like a parfait? They're delicious!"

Danielle couldn't take it anymore and stopped, glaring at her. "NO! YOU DENSE IRRITATING PINK MINITURE BEAST OF BURDEN! DARK ELVES ARE LIKE ONIONS! End of story! Bye-bye, see you later." When Harry looked like he was about to fall over laughing, Danielle just glared at him too before walking off in the direction of a large windmill on a nearby hill.

The Mane Six looked at each other, only for Pinkie to comment. "Parfaits might be one of the best things ever! Next to parties and cake of course!"

"All this talk about food is making me hungry," Twilight muttered to the others, who nodded.

The Dark Elf sighed tiredly as they walked closer to the windmill. "You know, Pinkie, I think I preferred your humming."

Applejack started drooling as they walked through the cornrows. "Yeh got a tissue or somethin'? I'm startin' to drool over this talk about parfaits."

XXXXXX

 **I'm on my way from misery to happiness today.**

Traveling all day, the eight of them managed to get a good distance away from DuLoc before dusk finally arrived. Not stopping even when night came, all of the ponies and Harry could only try to keep up to the Dark Elf in front of them who wanted this job over with already.

 **Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. I'm on my way from misery to happiness today.**

Finally stopping for the night in a clear field, Twilight told them the story of how she and her five friends had saved Princess Luna from the evilness of Nightmare Moon with the Elements of Harmony. Danielle only partially paid attention as she tried to sleep, despite being nocturnal as a Dark Elf.

 **Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. And everything that you receive up yonder,**

When morning broke, Danielle almost burned herself putting the last of the fire out before Rainbow just summoned a rain cloud and put the fire out easily. Shaking their heads, they traveled on.

Their journey ended when they reached a barren rocky landscape with a huge mountain in the middle of a desert. Ominous clouds swirled around the mountain's peak, excluding a sense of danger.

 **Is what you give to me the day I wander. I'm on my way. I'm on my way.** **I'm on my way.**

Finally nearing the top of the mountain, Rarity stopped and gagged. "May I ask which one of you created that foul odor?"

Rainbow nodded, wrinkling her own nose too. "Yeah, which one of us cracked one off?"

"Charming as ever, Rainbow Dash," Rarity sniffed.

Everyone looked at Danielle and she rolled her eyes. "Trust me guys, if that smell was me…you'd be dead!" Taking a smell of the air as well, she nodded. "It's brimstone. We must be getting close."

"Brimstone?" Twilight perked an eyebrow. "Doesn't brimstone only appear when there's large amounts of geothermal energy?"

"The dragon's castle we're going to _is_ on a volcano," Harry reminded her. He had to snap out of it. Twilight's question sounded a lot like…her…

Climbing the last few feet, the eight of them finally got to the top, spotting the 'geothermal energy' Twilight mentioned. They were looking into the mouth of a _huge_ volcano. Magma bubbled and occasional burst out of the surface a hundred feet below them in large explosions.

The more impressive feature was the castle however.

In the middle of the caldera was a huge castle; a large, crumbling structure made of black stone bricks built on a huge rock sticking out of the magma. Turrets and towers jettisoned into the sky far above them while stone gargoyles perched themselves on the ledges. Hawks and ravens flew just above the tallest towers.

The whole castle was connected to an old rope bridge in front of them, about twenty feet below them on another platform.

Danielle blinked and smirked as she looked at Harry. "Sure it's big enough, but look at the location."

Harry laughed and followed her down to the rope bridge. "It'll never sell, that's for certain."

Fluttershy looked close to fainting. "It's bigger than Everfree Castle."

Twilight nodded. "Well girls. Time to face a dragon."

Rainbow snorted. "This is going to be awesome!"

When they were all down onto the platform with the bridge, Fluttershy looked ready to run. "You don't really need me, do you? I'll just-"

"Hold on there, little missy," Applejack said sternly to the shy pegasus. "We're in this together and you need to come with."

"But…but…"

Harry looked at her. "You have wings. Why don't you just fly across the bridge?"

The yellow mare shook her head frantically. "Oh no, I couldn't. I'm…too scared…"

Danielle sighed. With how scared Fluttershy was, flying was probably the last thing on her mind.

Rainbow looked annoyed. "Come on, Fluttershy! With all of us here, you have nothing to worry about. Just cross the bridge with the others and we'll be alright."

"O, okay."

Danielle nodded. "Just stick with us and we'll handle this thing one little baby step at a time."

"Really?" The shy mare's mind seemed to war with itself over not wanting to be in danger and not wanting to be alone by herself outside of the scary castle.

Danielle and Harry nodded. "Really, really."

While Rainbow flew over the bridge to the castle side, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Harry and Danielle started to cross the bridge, in that order by the way. Calling over the explosions of magma below them, Danielle yelled, "Just keep going, and don't look down!"

Taking huge gulps, the first three ponies crossed the bridge not a little nervously. Pinkie, who was scared herself, kept muttering to herself. "Don't look down, don't look down. Just keep moving and don't look down." Fluttershy looked terrified but didn't tell her pink friend to shut up, she just focused on crossing the bridge with her eyes shut.

Suddenly, with a crack of wood, Pinkie accidently broke one of the planks across the bridge, sending it spiraling into the magma and her face first into the bridge, forcing her to stare at the magma. "Dani, I'm looking down!" Screaming, she and Fluttershy turned around to face Danielle and Harry. "We can't do this, just let us off!"

Harry frowned in annoyance. "But you're already half way!"

"Yes but that half is safe!" Too scared to sing her fears away, Pinkie kept trying to get to the other side of the bridge, past the two humanoids.

Danielle grunted in frustration. "Fine! You two go back, we don't have time for this."

Fluttershy and Pinkie kept trying to get around the two estranged adopted siblings but the bridge was too narrow for the two ponies to get around them. Finally, Danielle moved the bridge a little too harshly and the whole thing swayed, making Fluttershy squeak in fright. "Don't do that, please!"

Danielle and Harry blinked and looked at each other, each getting an evil looking smile on their faces. "Do what?" Danielle mock asked. "This?"

The Dark Elf made the bridge sway again and Fluttershy was now close to hyperventilating. "Yes, that."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Yes? Yes do it? Okay!"

Both Harry and Danielle slammed the bridge over and over again, making it sway more and more, causing both Pinkie and Fluttershy to walk backward in fear.

The timid yellow mare kept muttering to herself. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I really don't want to die."

Not even realizing that she and Pinkie weren't on the bridge anymore and on the relative safe ground in front of the castle, Danielle smirked and patted Fluttershy comfortingly. "That'll do Fluttershy, that'll do."

Noticing that they had crossed the bridge, the timid pegasus mare sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Nodding, they started making their way into the castle when Rainbow commented. "Well, we're here. Now where is this fire breathing pain in the flank anyway?"

Danielle snorted. "Inside, waiting for us to rescue her."

There was a pause. "I was talking about the dragon, Dani."

XXXXX

Getting inside the castle, it quickly became obvious that it was a dragon's lair. Massive open areas filled with partially melted stone, crumbling pillars, and ripped tapestries. What might have been filled with people at one point was now the home to skeletons in ancient and rusted armor with littered weapons laying beside their remains. The entire castle was filled with darkness with the only illumination coming from the lava pit under the massive construct.

Mostly indifferent to the place she had found herself, Danielle just focused on getting the job done with Harry walking beside her, looking nervous but determined. Looking around, the dark elf spotted Pinkie 'stealthily' jump and roll from one pile of rock and bones to another like a ninja. The other ponies were huddled together, partially for protection and partially to prevent Fluttershy from bolting and leaving them behind.

Mostly ignoring the whistling wind or the faint sound of water dripping from the ceiling, Danielle's ears perked when Rainbow whispered. "Any of you afraid?"

Danielle sighed. "No," she said slowly, glaring at her, not wanting to meet the dragon just yet, "but…shhh!"

Rainbow nervously chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah. Me neither. I'm doing great."

Twilight couldn't stop herself from examining everything, stunned and surprised with everything she saw. "This is amazing. The fact that this whole castle is supported on a single rock in the middle of a volcano is incredible. It has to be some sort of ancient magic preventing the magma from melting the rock or the dragon from knocking the whole thing over." She kept talking but no one was really listening.

"Oh, these designs are so faded and useless," Rarity said, examining some ancient tapestry. "Maybe a decade ago they could be salvageable but now they are little more than scrap heaps." She paused and nodded. "Still, the fabric itself is still in somewhat good condition surprisingly. I might be able to do something with it…"

Everyone stopped with Pinkie hadn't paid enough attention to where she was going and crashed into a skeleton of some long forgotten knight, causing the armor, sword and bones to scatter on the floor with a loud noise.

Everyone glaring at her, Pinkie rubbed the back of her head with her hoof. "Uh…sorry?"

Danielle sighed, looking right at her. "Pinkie, two things, okay?" She held up two fingers. "Shut. Up." She looked to the ponies. "Now, why don't you six try to find some stairs?"

Rainbow looked confused. "Stairs? I thought we were looking for some princess?"

Danielle, who was putting on the armor Pinkie had crashed into, couldn't answer so Harry did. "The princess will be in the tallest room, in the tallest tower."

"Read the same book I did, huh?" Danielle smirked, putting on a helmet that muffled her voice.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He frowned. "With that helmet on, I can't even recognize your voice."

Shrugging, Danielle looked to the Mane Six. "You find the stairs, we'll find the dragon."

While Harry nodded and put on his own armor from another fallen knight, Applejack gave a mock salute. "Will do partner's. Come on you lot, we've got some search'n tah do."

"Yeah, we'll find those stairs!" Rainbow didn't fly off but did look ready to run. "Those stairs won't know which way they're goin' after we're done with them."

While Danielle and Harry went in one direction, the Mane Six managed to push a large door open on the other and wound up in some large crumbling hallway. Pinkie was still acting like a ninja with a black skin tight suit she got from nowhere while Fluttershy still looked ready to run. Rainbow was talking to herself trying to calm herself down but it was obvious she was terrified, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah, we'll find those stairs and buck them to the curb! You can't beat me, I'm the stair master! I've mastered the stairs!"

"You might want to shut up there sugar cube," Applejack said, glaring at the rainbow manned mare. "We're already nervous, no need to add more."

"Applejack's right," said Twilight, acting as team leader again. "I'm sure we can get through this without fighting the dragon anyway. Maybe all we need to do is talk to him-"

"Oh, this is getting too scary…"

None of them noticed until it was too late when a giant eyeball opened from what used to be a window…

Now fully suited up, Danielle and Harry walked into what must have been a courtyard when the castle was still fit for human habitation. Harry smirked. "Well, your new friends seem…upbeat."

"That's one way of saying it," Danielle said, trying not to roll her eyes. "Kind of got stuck with them for now but it's just for this one job. Anyway," catching something out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large tower from the courtyard with a light on. "Looks like we know where the princess is. But where is the-"

"DRAGON!"

Six screams behind them got their attention, causing the human and dark elf to turn around, only to see the Mane Six run/fly as fast as they could to avoid a huge torrent of flames heading their way.

"Girls, look out!" Danielle yelled, pulling Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity to the side as Harry did the same with Applejack and Rainbow. "Whoa!" Staring at where a huge bout of green fire had been a moment ago.

Stomping into the courtyard was a huge dragon. Looking to be about twenty-five to thirty feet tall and over a hundred feet long, it was a huge, scaly and muscular engine of death. Its purple scales gleamed in the low light of the courtyard and the green ridges on its head and back looked as sharp as sword blades. Its face was lizard like but it looked like it was unable to fly in such a small amount of space.

Advancing on the only pony that hadn't been grabbed and pulled aside, Fluttershy was shaking and trembling, hiding her face behind her hooves while her tail was singed from a small amount of fire.

Whimpering, Fluttershy still managed to look up when the dragon roared in surprise. Danielle had grabbed onto the dragon's tail to prevent it from eating the shy mare. "I don't think so."

As strong as a dark elf was, even she wasn't strong enough to stop the dragon from whipping its tail around, trying to shake her off. "Dani!" Grabbing onto Danielle, Harry was thrown around the courtyard as well before one large violent shake threw them both high into the air.

Danielle, thinking quickly, grabbed Harry and, since she was more durable than a human, took most of the impact as they crashed through the roof of one of the towers.

Fluttershy, who had ran into a nearby tower to hide, was quickly followed by the rest of the Mane Six. The dragon, unable to follow them into the tower, belched out a gout of green fire into the passage way, forcing the ponies to avoid the fire by running onto a walkway above the courtyard.

As the fire died down, Twilight was planning on teleporting them out of there but was distracted when the dragon destroyed part of the walkway, preventing them from continuing forward. "Girls! We need to-"

She was cut off when the dragon destroyed another part of the walkway, preventing them from going back the way they came.

Gathering together, the six of them could only cower in fear as the dragon stood up on its hind legs, advancing on them, growling in anger.

While Twilight prepared a spell that probably wouldn't do anything, Rarity noticed something. "My, what beautiful scales you have!" The dragon roared again but Rarity continued. "You simply must tell me how you got them to shine like that, it is amazing darling!"

"Rarity!" Rainbow yelled, preparing herself for a fight. "This isn't the time to talk about grooming habits!"

Rarity scoffed and flipped her purple curled mane over her shoulder. "Rainbow, I'll have you know that it is always time to look fabulous." She turned back to the dragon, now looking somewhat satisfied by the flattery. "This dragon is clearly a pinnacle of beauty and grace, how could you not see it? The streamlined form, the polished purple scales, and the green accents make for a glamorous creature!"

While her friends stared at her in confusion and incredulously, the dragon seemingly smiled while staring at her. The last thing they expected was when the dragon flashed in a bright green light and where the dragon had been was now a much smaller one standing on what was left of the walkway with them. "Really? Well, I wasn't really expecting company but thanks for the compliments."

Everypony blinked as they stared at the much smaller dragon. "Are you…the dragon that wanted to eat us?" Twilight asked, staring at him.

The dragon shrugged. "Eh, it's my job to guard the princess and I get a pretty sweet home out of it. Not bad, all things considered. Name's Spike, by the way."

Considering that Spike was only half their height and a fraction of their size, he got some odd stares but Pinkie grinned, jumping up and down. "Ooh, ooh, a new friend! Now I can throw a 'Thanks for not eating us and being our friend' party!"

Spike looked at her oddly before grinning at Rarity, who didn't look like she knew how to handle this new situation. "So, what was that about how I was a glamorous dragon?"

Rarity blinked and coughed, not sure what to say now. "Well, I was referring to your…larger size…as it were darling. But, you do look adorable in your bite sized form I have to admit."

It was Spike's turn to blink. "Bite sized? I'll have you know that I am a ferocious, fire breathing dragon!" He puffed himself up, posing proudly but mostly looking ridiculous.

While everyone was talking, Rainbow had been struggling hard not to laugh, before she finally fell over, laughing her Cutie-Mark off. "This…is…hilarious! To think…we were…scared of…him!"

Applejack whacked the back of her head but Spike still glared at her. "I am the guardian dragon of this castle, you know. Now then," he looked back at Rarity, little hearts forming in his eyes. "I'm sure we can find a few things to talk about."

Rarity looked fairly awkward and looked to her friends for support, only to not get any from both confusion and how hilarious this was. "Well…you seem like a…fine dragon, Spike. But, we really do need to go-"

"Go?" Spike frowned, crossing his arms. "How about…" He trailed off before he smirked. With another flash of green flames he was back to giant size and grabbed the Mane Six in his claws. Ignoring their screams for Danielle or Harry, he carried them off deeper into the castle.

XXXXX

Having taken the brunt of the impact, it took Danielle a moment to shake off the dizziness and spot Harry, who was doing the same next to her. Sighing, she was forced to take a moment for the room to stop spinning.

 **(Start angelic chorus)**

On the nearby bed, a girl in her early twenties with wavy blonde hair and a green dress was watching them excitedly. Seeing people in her room, she quickly lied down on the bed, forcing her dress smooth. Just as Danielle was standing and regaining her bearings, Princess Daphne pulled some flowers out of the nearby vase, laying them across her chest.

"You okay Harry?"

Harry, while banged up a bit, was still alive and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He spotted the bed and allowed Danielle to help him up. "Let's do this."

Approaching the bed, Danielle took her time to allow the chorus to get stronger and faster before leaning down to the princess. Princess Daphne actually puckered her lips slightly when Danielle grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, causing the blonde to cry out in surprise and glare at her.

 **(Angelic chorus end)**

"Wake up!"

Princess Daphne stared at Danielle like she was an idiot, not realizing that the so called knight shaking her was female. "What?"

"Are you Princess Daphne?" There really was no doubt it was her but it didn't hurt to double check.

The princess nodded and adopted a more old English tone. "I am, awaiting a knight so bold as to rescue me."

Danielle rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. "Yeah, that's nice, now let's go!" She turned around to leave but the Princess sat up, looking at her imploringly.

"But wait, Sir Knight. This be-ith our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful, romantic moment?"

Danielle raised an eyebrow. The Princess thought she was a guy? She knew her voice was muffled from the helmet and the armor didn't help any but she didn't think her gender would be confused. Ignoring Harry sniggering at her, she pushed that to the back of her mind for now, grabbing the Princess. "Yeah, sorry lady. There's no time." She had to rescue the ponies after all.

Princess Daphne did not like being grabbed. "Hey, wait. What are you doing?" Being jostled from the bed and onto her feet, she was yanked toward the door. "You should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down a rope onto your valiant steed."

Danielle, who had tried to use the doorknob only for it to break in her hand, looked at the Princess with a deadpanned expression. "You've had a lot of time to plan this, haven't you?"

Harry smirked. "Not like she had anything better to do." Seeing the Princess turning toward him, he shrugged. "I'm taken. But I am the brother of this 'brave knight' and we will be leaving shortly."

They didn't have any more chance to talk as Danielle used her superior strength and smashed the door open. Pulling the princess behind her, Harry right beside her, Danielle grabbed a burning torch and sighed as she was forced to listen to the blonde go on and on. "But we have to savor this moment! You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad? A sonnet! A limerick? Or something!"

Having just pulled the annoying blonde down a tower, across a bridge and into another hallway, Danielle shook her head. "I don't think so."

Daphne pulled herself free from the dark elf's grip and looked at her. "Well, can I least know the name of my champion?"

Trying to think of the best way to save the Mane Six, Danielle just nodded absentmindedly. "Uh…Dani."

Daphne cleared her throat. "Sir Danny." She pulled out a handkerchief. "I pray that you take this favor, as a token of my gratitude."

Danielle took the piece of cloth and stared at her for a moment. "Thanks," she said, slowly. Wiping her forehead clean of sweat for a moment, she stuck it into her pocket just as there was a roar from elsewhere in the castle.

"You didn't slay the dragon?!" the blonde asked, stunned.

Harry started running with Danielle pulling Daphne next to him. "It's on our to-do list, now come on Dani!"

As they ran through the new hallway, the princess was still yelling. "But this isn't right! You were meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what all the other knights did!"

Danielle snorted as they passed a skeleton wearing armor, a scorch mark with the knight's impression on the wall behind it. "Yeah, right before they burst into flames!"

"That's not the point. Oh!"

Finally stopping in what appeared to be an ancient wine cellar, which made no sense but they went with it, the princess yanked herself free of Danielle's grip. "Wait, where are you two going? The exit's over there."

Danielle looked at her. "Well I have to save my…associates." _'I'm not saying friends, they don't mean much to me anyway. Annoying ponies.'_

The blonde glared at her, hands on her hips. "What kind of knight are you?"

The armored dark elf smirked, opening the door to where she heard the dragon. "One of a kind. Harry, guard the Princess. I got this."

Harry looked unsure for a moment before nodding, trusting his adopted sister's judgment.

Creeping through the door, torch in front of her, she could just barely hear a voice she recognized as Rarity's talking to someone. "Really darling, I think it might be better in the long run to get to know each other first. Call me old fashioned but perhaps we could start off as friends or even write to each other every now and then…"

Danielle saw that the door she had gone through led to the inner balcony above a huge room filled with gold, gems, her pony companions and a large purple dragon currently…cooing over Rarity? The white unicorn was completely captured with the dragon's tail wrapped around her while the other ponies were hanging upside down from a chandelier above all their heads.

Understanding that the dragon must have a thing for the fashionista unicorn, Danielle crept around behind the dragon and toward the others, trying to come up with a plan while Rarity kept the dragon's attention on her.

"I really don't feel comfortable trying to rush into a…physical relationship. You know what they say uh…Spikey Wikey? That we should start off slow and work our way up. Maybe treat me to a nice dinner and-"

Meanwhile, dangling by their tails from the chandelier, Rainbow sighed. "This sucks."

"At least Rarity is keeping Spike busy," Twilight muttered, trying to think of an escape plan. She could teleport, but the flash of light and magic would just alert Spike of what they were doing. Maybe swing the chandelier until they were close enough to the inner balcony and jump off? Possible but with their added weight and mass, combined with the force needed to swing the chandelier…

She broke off from her thoughts when she saw Danielle grab a nearby chain that was attached to the chandelier and swung into the open room, narrowly avoiding hitting Spike's head. Spike too busy trying to play with Rarity's mane to notice.

"I'll have you know that my mane took me hours to put together you! I will not have any random dragon just run their claw through it and-"

Losing momentum in the chain, Danielle found herself just hanging above the dragon's head, next to the captured ponies. Putting her finger to her lips to keep them quiet, Danielle looked up to see that there was a giant rusted pulley system that could raise and lower the chandelier. Getting a new plan, the dark elf started pulling hard on the chain, Twilight figuring out what the dark elf was getting at right away and got ready, horn glowing.

With an almighty tug, the chain finally moved.

Danielle's strength and weight caused the chain she was holding onto to send her down while the chandelier and ponies went up.

Meanwhile, Rarity was trying to move away from Spike, who was trying kiss her. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Slamming into Rarity, Danielle accidently knocked her out of the way and landed where the white unicorn had been a moment before…backwards. Spike finally got his kiss, but ended up kissed the dark elf's armored butt.

Spike, who had had his eyes closed, smiled as he opened his eyes, realized what was going on and roared in anger. Letting go of the chain she was holding, Danielle let the chandelier drop due to gravity and, Twilight teleporting all of her friends out of the way just in time, let the huge metal chandelier land around Spike's head like a collar.

With Spike roaring again, Danielle jumped off the dragon and landed next to Rarity, who was ready to run. Running/galloping up a set of nearby stairs to the upper balcony part of the room, Danielle just had enough time to pick up Rarity and stow her under her arm to avoid a jet of dragon fire. The other ponies joining them as they dropped down a gap in the balcony, they met up with Harry and Daphne.

Before the princess could say anything, Danielle grabbed her under her other arm and kept running in the opposite direction of the roars.

Bouncing next to them, Pinkie's expression turned super cheerful. "Hi Princess!"

From her position under the dark elf's arm, Daphne stared at her. "It talks!"

"Yeah, it's getting her to shut up, that's the trick!" Danielle yelled as they reached another gap in the floor. The only thing connecting the two floors was a large and winding collapsed column next to them.

Screaming as Spike caught up to and snapped at them with his large jaws, Danielle jumped onto the column and used it as a slide to the lower floor, Harry doing the same with Pinkie and Applejack under his arms. Rainbow and Fluttershy simply flew next to them while Twilight teleported to the floor to meet them.

While Danielle had managed to avoid a large gap in the column, Harry was not able to and grunted in extreme pain as he hit the gap. Everyone who had watched winced in sympathy, even Spike to an extent.

Landing on the lower floor, Harry took a moment to cry out in pain before they kept running, the large purple dragon behind them.

In the large ruined entrance hall near the exit, Danielle and Harry ran in various directions, causing Spike to run after them, the chain connected to the chandelier around his neck following him. Making sure to criss-cross the chains trailing on the ground the heroes managed to tangle around the heavy pillars in the room.

Stopping momentarily to avoid a jet of fire, Harry and Danielle stopped to let the one princess and three ponies go. "Alright you guys, head for the exit!" Danielle shouted, shooing everyone away toward the rope bridge beyond the front gate. "Harry get them to safety!"

Harry stopped and stared at her. "What are you going to do?"

Spotting something on the ground, she snatched it up revealing a sword. "I'm going to take care of the dragon."

Hesitating, Harry finally nodded and shepherded everyone/everypony out of the castle and toward the bridge. Holding the sword in her hand, Danielle slammed the blade through several interlocking links of the chain. Satisfied that it would hold, she ran after the others just as Spike shot another jet of flame at them.

Running in slow motion, Danielle hurried after the others. "RRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

Everyone running/galloping/flying, they made it to the bridge. Quickly making their way across, the fire burned through the ropes on the castle side and the whole bridge fell, still attached to the mountainside. Rainbow and Fluttershy flew across but everyone else was stuck clinging to the bridge as it dangled over the magma. Grabbing Pinkie as she fell, Danielle held onto her tail so she wouldn't fall.

Roaring in rage, Spike tried to fly after them when the chains, made shorter by the sword holding several interlocking links in place, prevented the dragon from having the slack needed to go beyond the front gate. Spike was yanked back by the chandelier collar around his neck, unable to continue or breathe fire at them.

Sighing or panting in relief, Pinkie fainted in Danielle's grip as they all started climbing the bridge, ready to get away from the castle.

Back on the castle side, Spike, too heartbroken to even try shrinking to his smaller form, roared at them several more times before settling down, now whimpering. "Rarity…"

With Spike still roaring in the distance, Daphne was the first one down the hill on the other side of the caldera, practically dancing. "You did it! You rescued me! You're amazing. You're wonderful. You're-"

She was cut off when Danielle fell down the hill and landed in an ungraceful heap; Harry, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack crashing into her while the others landed next to them.

"A little unorthodox, I'll admit," Daphne finished, watching as Danielle and Harry stood up, slightly dazed. "But, thy deed is great, and thine heart is pure. I am forever in your debt."

Rainbow cleared her throat while Pinkie looked confused. "What does 'thy' or 'thine' mean?"

Hearing the rainbow colored mare, Daphne turned to the ponies and smiled. "And where would brave knights be without their noble steeds?"

Rainbow puffed up at the praise while Applejack nodded. "Thank ye kindly Miss Princess."

"Indeed," said Twilight, who had just finished explaining old English to Pinkie. "We appreciate the thanks."

"A princess certainly does not belong in a dragon guarded tower," Rarity sniffed, though she smiled showing she wasn't serious.

Laughing, Daphne turned to Danielle, who had rolled her eyes at the Mane Six. "The battle is won. You may remove your helmet, good Sir Knight."

Danielle suddenly felt nervous, as did everyone else. Daphne might not know who she was with the helmet on, but off? She held her hands up and backed away slightly. "Uh, no."

"Why not?"

Trying to think of an excuse, she shrugged. "I…I have helmet hair."

Daphne clasped her hands together and smiled shyly. "Please. I woulds't look upon the face of my rescuer."

"Oh no you wouldn't…'st" said Danielle, still backing away from the blonde.

"But how will you kiss me?" Daphne asked, curious and now a little insulted.

Danielle jumped back and everyone else looked either amused (Harry) or surprised (the Mane Six). "What?" Her back bumped into a rock, preventing her from backing up anymore. "That wasn't in the job description."

Applejack started snickering. "Maybe it's a perk."

Daphne shook her head. "No. It's destiny. Oh, you must know how it goes." She started walking away slightly, her tone becoming more mystical. "A princess locked in a tower and beset by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight and then they share true love's first kiss."

Everyone blinked. Rainbow looked at her with a stunned expression. "Wait, wait, with Dani? You think…wait a second here. You think that Dani here is your one true love?"

Daphne herself blinked and now sounded a little hesitant. "Well…yes."

Everyone looked at each other, and everyone broke out laughing, even Fluttershy and Twilight. Harry was rolling on the ground laughing and Danielle was doubled over. Harry managed to gasp out. "She thinks that Dani is her true love!"

Daphne was now annoyed. "What is so funny?"

Danielle wiped a tear from her eye. "Let's just say, I'm not your type, princess."

"Got that right!" Harry laughed.

Getting very annoyed now and wanting to prove a point, Daphne shook her head. "Of course you are. You're my rescuer." She then glared at the armored dark elf. "Now, remove the helmet."

"Look. I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Just take off the helmet."

"I'm not going to."

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"NOW!"

"Oh my," Fluttershy muttered, now cowering behind Rainbow at Daphne's loud shout.

"Okay!" Danielle shouted back, sending an apologetic look to Fluttershy as she did so. "Easy. As you command, Your Highness."

This so wasn't going to end well.

Sighing, Danielle removed the helmet revealing her long dark red hair, light purple skin and long low pointed ears. Her face was slightly singed by dragon fire but otherwise she was fine. Off to the side, Harry was removing his own helmet.

Daphne's expression turned from expectant to stunned to disappointed. Even when Danielle gave her a sheepish smile, she still looked like her world was crashing around her. "You, you're…a dark elf…and a girl…"

Danielle sighed and rubbed the back of her head, the entire hill becoming extremely awkward. "Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming." She said, sarcastically. Was a little appreciation too much to ask for? Now she had to deal with a whiny Princess until they got to Duloc, she just knew it.

"Well, yes, actually…" Daphne started getting angry and frustrated. Trying to calm down, it had the opposite effect and she got even more irritated. "Oh, no. This is all wrong. You're not supposed to be a dark elf! Or female!" She stalked off toward some rocks on the edge of the hill.

Danielle sighed again, this time getting frustrated herself. "Look, Princess, I was sent to rescue you by some guy named Lord Malfoy, okay? He's the one who wants to marry you."

"Why couldn't he have rescued me then?"

Harry snorted, getting Daphne's attention on him. "Because he's a jerk and refuses to do the dirty work himself." Seeing Daphne's look, he continued. "I have a girlfriend already, Princess."

Daphne started up again as Danielle started taking off the armor over her clothes, throwing them over her shoulder. "But I have to rescued by my true love. Not by some dark elf and her…her pets."

That caused all six ponies to glare at the princess too. "So much for noble steeds," Applejack grumbled.

Danielle glared at the blonde. "Look, princess, you're not making my job any easier here."

Daphne crossed her arms, pointedly not looking at any of them. "Well I'm sorry but your job is not my problem. You can tell Lord Malfoy that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here." She then stubbornly sat down on a nearby rock, arms crossed, and her back toward them.

The dark elf of the group almost growled at that. "Hey! I'm no one's messenger girl, aright?" She marched up to the princess and got in her face. "I'm a delivery girl."

Daphne glared at her back. "You wouldn't dare."

Danielle smirked and before the princess could say anything, the dark elf yanked her off the rock and threw her over her shoulder. Ignoring the blonde's cry of surprise, she turned to the others. "You coming guys?"

"Put me down!"

"Yeah, right behind yah," Applejack answered for the group, already tired of this girl's froo-froo attitude. She got that enough from Rarity. While Harry watched, amused, the other ponies either accepted the princess being carried like that, smirking at it, or just didn't care.

Walking away from the dragon's castle, Daphne kept hitting the back of Danielle's shirt with her fists, not like it did anything as dark elves were far more resilient than humans. "Put me down, or you will suffer the consequences! This is not dignified! Put me down!" Screaming in frustration, all she got was silence, Danielle completely ignoring her.

XXXXXX

Hours later, the volcano with the dragon's castle was far behind them and they were going through a dense forest. With the rate they were going, even with the princess's dead weight, the group should be back in Duloc the next day, as long as they kept going all night.

Daphne had long given up trying to get Danielle to put her down and was now hanging limply over the other girl's shoulder, bored out of her mind.

As they were walking, Rarity decided to strike up a conversation, which Daphne welcomed as the only thing to break the monotony. "Here's another question, darling. Let us say that there is someone that likes you but you feel it would be better off if you two stayed friends. Exactly what would be best way to let him down gently, but without any fire involved?"

She might be a fancy, high class unicorn, but she had no clue how to deal with dragons. Considering that the princess that was currently being carried like a sack of potatoes had lived with said dragon for who knew how many years…

The blonde princess seemingly shrugged at the question. "Just tell him you are not his true love." Her tone turned more renaissance fair like. "Everyone knowest what happens when you find your-" Danielle, tired of hearing the princess try to speak in old English, jostled the blonde enough to distract her. "Hey!" Seeing the dark elf chuckling instead of being chastised, she sighed. "The sooner we get to DuLoc the better."

"Oh yeah," Pinkie said, bouncing next to them happily. "DuLoc is totally fun! You'll love it!"

Rainbow shook her head in disbelief. "You just liked those singing wooden dolls."

"And the toys!" Pinkie corrected her, not missing a beat. "Can't forget about those!"

"And what of my groom-to-be? Lord Malfoy? What's he like?"

Danielle smirked. "Well, let me put to you this way, princess." Finally approaching a stream, she dumped the blonde away from the bank and headed to the water, ready to wash the soot and ash from her face. Ignoring Daphne's angry look, she continued. "Men of Malfoy's stature are in _short_ supply _?"_ She emphasized the 'short' and got a smile from some of the group.

"I don't know Dani," said Rainbow. "There are those that think _little_ of him."

Both the dark elf and rainbow mare laughed as Danielle splashed water on herself to get rid of the dirt.

"Well, he clearly does have some _small_ issues to work out in his kingdom," Twilight chuckled.

"And there is a _tiny_ percentage of the population that don't like him," Rarity said, catching onto the game they were playing.

"Ah reckon that his stature is practically… _dwarfish_ ," Applejack smirked.

"Oh, oh, me, me, pick me!" Pinkie yelled, jumping up and down.

"Yes…Pinkie," Twilight sighed, ready to get this over with. "Do you have one too?"

"Nope! I got nothing!"

Daphne huffed and glared at everyone laughing. "Stop it. Stop it all of you. You're all just jealous that none of you can measure up to a great man like Lord Malfoy."

Harry snorted and smirked. "Sure, whatever you say princess. But you'll get to do the _measuring_ when you see him tomorrow."

Daphne paled for some reason and turned around to see the sun setting. "Tomorrow? It'll take that long?" Getting nervous, she yelled as the others kept going. "Shouldn't we stop to make camp?"

Danielle rolled her eyes as she turned around to face her. "No, that would take longer." She said, as if explaining to an idiot. "We can keep going." She turned to follow the path again.

The blonde princess's voice got more desperate. "But, there's robbers in the woods."

Fluttershy's voice became high pitched at that. "Robbers? Oh dear, I think we should stop for camp."

"Come on, Fluttershy," Rainbow groaned at her. "I say we get this done as quickly as possible."

"Besides," Danielle shrugged, smirking. "Dark elf here. Night vision." She tapped the side of her head knowingly. "And I'm scarier then anything we'll see in this forest."

"Good point," said Harry, nodding.

Daphne suddenly appeared in front of them, glaring. "I need to find somewhere to camp NOW!"

Danielle's long pointed ears drooped even more in slight fear as Fluttershy hid behind her, shaking. Birds nearby flew off in fear at the noise. She gulped. "I guess we deserve a short rest after facing a dragon."

About ten minutes later they found a large cliff side with a small natural cave nearby. Grunting as she worked, Danielle worked to remove the large boulder in front of the cave for inspection. "Hey, over here!"

Examining the cave, Rarity shook her head. "Really darling, I think we can do better than this." It was just a small cave the size of a closet, "not good enough for a princess."

Daphne, who had been standing on the cliff and watching as the sun had almost set, quickly assured the fancy unicorn. "No, no, it's perfect. It just needs a few homey touches."

Danielle blinked as she looked at the cave. "'Homey touches?' Like what?" What could be used out here in the forest to give a 'homey touch?'

A large ripping sound got their attention as Daphne ripped a large chunk of bark off a nearby tree. She smiled, "a door?" She used the bark as such, getting into the cave. "Well, gentleman and ladies, I bid thee goodnight."

Looking at each other, Applejack stepped forward. "Yeh want me to read ya a bedtime story? I will-"

"I SAID GOOD NIGHT!"

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. Danielle smirked as she grabbed the boulder and started to move it back over the entrance to the cave. Rarity glared at her. "Dani, what are you doing?"

Everyone now looking at her, she smiled awkwardly. "I was just…you know…oh, come on. I was just kidding!" Frustrated, she walked off to the edge of the cliff, getting everything to start a fire.

Later that night, the six ponies, one human, and one dark elf stared up at the stars with the fire nearby crackling. Hands behind her head, Danielle pointed out constellations. "And, uh, that one, that's Zoe Nightshade. The only Huntress to take on a Titan's army and stand a chance."

Twilight looked at Danielle in disbelief. "Right, yeah."

Rainbow looked up at the stars as well. "Hey, can you tell my future from these stars?"

Danielle shook her head. "The stars don't tell the future, Rainbow, they tell stories. Look, there's Sora, the brave." She laughed. "I bet you can tell what he's famous for."

"Oh, now I know you're making this up," Twilight said, shaking her head. "Princess Luna didn't make those constellations."

The dark elf frowned and pointed out the stars in question. "No, look. There he is, and there's the pack of Heartless, running away from his Keyblade."

"Looks like a bunch of little dots to me," Rainbow grumbled, not able to see anything special at all.

"You know, Rainbow, sometimes things are more than they appear, hmm?" Danielle gave the rainbow mare a pointed look, but didn't seem to get anything. She finally sighed. "Forget it."

After a moment, Applejack sighed. "Hey Dani, what're we gonna do when we get the swamp back anyway?"

Danielle looked at her. "Our swamp?"

"Yeah," said Pinkie, thinking of ideas already. "When we give the princess to the meanie pants!"

"We?" Danielle looked right at the Mane Six. "There's no 'we.' There's no 'our.' There's just me and my swamp. And the first thing I'm going to do is build a ten foot wall around my land." She turned away from them and the conversation entirely.

Harry snorted. "Great, cut me off too."

"Oh shut it Harry," Danielle grumbled, not looking at them. "I'm annoyed at you too for never trying to find me after we split up."

"Only because you didn't want to be found," Harry pointed out. "I was busy with…anyway, you shouldn't close me off too."

"Worked out so far, right," the red headed dark elf grumbled.

Pinkie got up and tried to face Danielle. "You know what I think? I think this whole wall thing is a way of keeping somebody out!"

Danielle looked at her. "No, you think?" she asked, sarcastically. She turned over away from everyone again.

"Are you hiden somethin'?" Applejack asked, trying to get info out of her.

"Never mind, AJ." Danielle rolled onto her back, staring at the stars again.

That was, until Rainbow moved into her line of sight again, blocking the stars. "Is this another one of those onion things?"

Danielle frowned and internally gritted her teeth in frustration. "No, this is one of those drop-it and leave-it-alone things."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Twilight asked, getting involved as well. "Princess Celestia asked me to learn more about friendship. Maybe we could help if you talk to us."

"Why do you want to talk about it?" Danielle asked, wondering why they wanted to know if it didn't involve them.

"Um, why are you blocking us?" Fluttershy asked, just wanting to help.

"I'm not blocking."

"Yes, you are darling," said Rarity.

Getting angry, Danielle sat up and glared at them. "Guys, I'm warning you-"

"Just tell us who you want to keep out," Applejack said, getting into her face.

"Everyone! Okay?" Danielle was now standing, though she didn't remember doing so, and glared down at everyone.

No one backed down, not even Fluttershy, and Pinkie smiled happily. "Oh, now we're getting super duper somewhere!"

Totally exasperated, Danielle turned away from them all. "For the love of…gah!"

While they were talking, both Harry and Twilight noticed the 'door' to Daphne's cave had opened a bit, an eye watching what was going on.

As Danielle moved to sit on the cliff side, Rainbow looked at her. "So what's the problem, Dani? What do you seem to have against the world?"

Danielle glared at her. "Look, I'm not the one with the problem, okay? It's the world that seems to have a problem with me!" She sighed and stared at the moon. "After Harry and I went our separate ways when mom and dad died, people take one look at me and go: 'Ah, help! Run! Big stupid ugly dark elf!'" Her shoulders slumped and she stared at the moon, her long ears drooping. "They judge me before they get to know me. That's why I'm better off alone."

Twilight and Harry noticed that the princess had seemingly heard the entire thing before closing the 'door' again, but ignored it as they and the other ponies gathered around Danielle. "You know," said Twilight, smiling at her. "When we met, we didn't think you were a 'big, stupid, ugly dark elf.'"

Danielle sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, I know." In an effort to change the subject, she turned to Harry. "So, why were you working for Lord Malfoy anyway?"

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, but sighed. "Might as well tell, I guess." He took in a deep breath and continued. "After we split up, I ended up around DuLoc for work. The leader of the kingdom wasn't actually Lord Malfoy but his very distant cousin twice removed or something named Lady Granger. This was about a couple of years ago."

He sighed sadly. "Lady Granger and I became…close. About a year ago, however, various other heirs to the throne mysteriously 'vanished' and the only one left was Lord Malfoy." He scowled now. "It was so fast that I never saw it coming. Before I knew it, he had captured Lady Granger and officially took over the kingdom, royal guard, and turned everything into a Disneyland parody of what it should be."

"I think we saw that," Twilight commented, dryly. She then became serious. "So, Lady Granger…?"

"Safe, for now." Harry growled a little. "I can't take on an entire army and I do good work so I was forced to make a deal with Lord Malfoy. I work for him and he lets Lady Granger live in the dungeons. I don't like it, but…" He then smirked. "For the last several months, I've been trying to get together a resistance to overthrow him. But-"

"But Lord Malfoy found out about a resistance and came up with the idea to capture fictional, literary and animated characters," Rainbow finished, causing Harry to nod. "Jerk."

"Agreed," Twilight said, frowning.

They lapsed into silence after that, until Pinkie had to say something. "So, Dani, any ponies up there?" She asked, pointing up at the sky with a hoof.

Danielle smiled weakly. "Well, there's uh…Gabby, the small, and annoying." She was looking right at Pinkie, who didn't seem to get it.

"Oh! I see it, that big one right. That one there?"

"Pinkie, that's the moon," Twilight groaned, ready to rub her temples with her hooves to stave off the headache.

"Oh."

XXXXXX

Miles away from Danielle and the others in the Kingdom of DuLoc, Lord Malfoy enjoyed a nice peaceful evening before bed. The camera pans over the lord's room showing everything prepared for the wedding with Princess Daphne. As orchestra music starts playing, we see a wedding dress already prepared with a much smaller suit for the groom, wedding gifts already bought, a crown and tiara, a painting of Lord Malfoy and Daphne (with Lord Malfoy standing on a hill to be the same height as the bride) and even bathrobes with their initials sewn onto them.

"Again, show me again."

The orchestra music dies down, rewinds, and the camera finally finds Lord Malfoy. The small ruler was in a huge circular bed, sipping a cocktail with the magic mirror propped on the other end of the bed.

"Mirror, mirror, show her to me. Show me the princess."

The Sorting Hat, still in the mirror, grumbled but complies. The reflective surface changed to show an image of Princess Daphne, the music replaying.

Drinking the last of his drink, Lord Malfoy smirks. "Ah, perfect."

"Would be a lot better if he put on a shirt," Silver muttered off set to her brother. Gold sighed and silently agreed.

XXXXXX

Also going on at the same time, in the dungeons, lay Lady Granger, the rightful ruler of DuLoc. Lady Hermione Granger was currently laying around, bored out of her skull that her idiotic distant cousin twice removed or something had overthrown her before she could do anything about it.

Wearing the standard prisoner outfit of rags, Hermione growled at one of the guards nearby who was loyal to Lord Malfoy. "You think Lord Malfoy could let me out someday? I am really getting stiff with just lying here all day."

"Shut up."

"Oh, real original," Hermione muttered. In a louder voice, she continued. "Could you at least provide me with some reading material? Again, not much to do in a prison cell."

The guard grunted but grabbed a ratty looking book from a nearby bookshelf and threw it to her, Hermione catching it as it sailed between the bars. "See, was that really so hard?" Hermione smirked.

The guard didn't say anything, though he did smirk to himself under his helmet when she saw what the book was and she screamed. The book had a pure black cover but it had two hands holding an apple.

It doesn't take a genius to know which book it was.

"TWILIGHT! DAMN YOU MEYER! AND DAMN YOU TOO MALFOY!"

Refusing to go near that, that thing! Hermione sighed and gazed out of sole window in her cell. "Harry. Where are you?"

XXXXXX

The next morning near the hero's camp, Princess Daphne came out of the cave to find her saviors sleeping and snoring on the cliff. Smiling, remembering their conversation the previous night, she decided to enjoy her freedom from the castle. She hadn't a chance the previous day to fully enjoy being out of that tower and she was going to take advantage of it. Looking at the others fondly, she headed toward the nearby forest.

In the forest, she found a clearing where Harry and Twilight, the only ones beside her awake, talking in private. The purple unicorn smiled at Harry. "You know, Harry, I can tell that there is more between you and Lady Granger than you said last night."

Harry shrugged, looking around the clearing. "And you can tell, how?"

"When your sister-in-law is an Alicorn princess of love, you pick up a few things," Twilight said, nodding to herself.

Harry shook his head, smiling. "I bet." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "I have to admit, you are so much like Hermione, it's scary. With your intelligence, drive for knowledge, and everything else, you might as well be a unicorn clone of her."

Twilight smiled gently and nodded. "We'll get her free from Lord Malfoy, Harry. I promise you'll see her again."

The raven haired man nodded before noticing Princess Daphne in the area. Silently nodding to her, the two new friends simply allowed the blonde to enjoy the clearing with them.

Daphne silently nodded to them as well as she started singing. Of course, it was more 'La's' than actual singing but it still attracted a bird to her. Daphne gave a small melody with her 'La's' and the bird would copy it with its tweets.

Harry and Twilight watched as Princess Daphne did a long high note and the bird struggled to keep up. Finally, unseen to the princess, the bird swelled up, bulging until it exploded in a puff of feathers, leaving only two smoking bird legs still on the branch the bird had been.

Harry blinked. "Don't see that everyday."

Twilight nodded as Princess Daphne chuckled sheepishly, embarrassed by what had happened. Noticing the eggs the bird had left in its nest, it would be a waste to simply leave them there…

Twenty minutes later, Danielle and the rest of the group started waking up on the cliff to the sound of something cooking. Grumbling a little as she woke up, Danielle spotted the princess tending to a cooking fire, making some eggs she got from somewhere.

Pinkie was still dreaming, muttering in her sleep. "Mmm, yeah, you know I like it like that. Come on, I said I like it."

Danielle rolled her eyes and shook her awake. "Pinkie, wake up." The others stretched as they woke up too, Rainbow landing from the small cloud she had spent the night on.

"Mornin' Princess," Applejack said, adjusting her hat as she stretched.

"Good morning," Princess Daphne said, much more polite this morning than she had been the previous day. She looked at the food she was making. "How do you like your eggs?"

Curious about the sudden personality change, Danielle pointed at the food. "What's all this about?"

The blonde princess smiled awkwardly. "You know, we got off to a bad start yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you." She stood up with the eggs, approaching the group. "After all, you did rescue me."

Watching as Daphne placed the eggs in front of them, Danielle raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, thanks." She wasn't complaining about the princess being polite to them now, but her first impression of the blonde was that of a spoiled and ungrateful brat. Now she was serving them food and…apologetic?

What was that about?

Daphne walked off, still smiling. "Well, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Danielle shared a look with Rainbow and Applejack, who were the most suspicious of this shift in personality.

Twilight and Harry meanwhile were watching in curiosity. "Should we tell them about the bird?" Harry asked and Twilight shook her head.

"Probably better if they don't know," she said, looking at Fluttershy. "I don't think Fluttershy would take it well."

Fluttershy, who had just swallowed a mouthful of egg, looked around. "What's that about a bird?"

About an hour later, they were on the road again and continuing through the forest. Danielle smirked as she burped, not thinking much of it.

"Dani!" Rarity said, glaring at her.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What? It's a compliment. Better out than in I always say."

"Since when do you say that?" Harry teased, causing Danielle to playfully hit his arm.

Rarity still rolled her eyes. "It's still not the way to behave in front of a princess."

She was cut off when Daphne burped as well, smiling at their shocked looks. "Thanks."

Everyone stared at the princess in shock and stopped in their tracks, letting the blonde get ahead of them slightly. "She's as nasty as you are," Rainbow said, looking at Danielle, impressed.

The dark elf nodded in surprise. She chuckled, "you know, you're not exactly what I expected."

The blonde smirked at that. "Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them."

Danielle raised an eyebrow before smiling. Figures that the princess would have listened to their conversation the previous night.

Off stage, Gold was following along with the script when Silver rushed up to him, panting slightly. "Gold, big problem! Very big problem!"

Gold sighed and looked at his sister. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Silver held up a clipboard and grimaced. "Robin Hood couldn't make it. Something about food poisoning and unable to leave the house for weeks."

Gold cursed mentally. "What about Mel Brook's Men in Tights Robin Hood?"

"Bar mitzvah."

"Robin Food?"

"Robbing some cafeteria somewhere."

"Disney's animated Robin Hood?"

"Birthday party."

"Ending the shot here for today and waiting until tomorrow?"

"Not with our budget. It has to be today."

Gold sighed, looking for an answer. "Please tell me you found someone!"

Silver winced but nodded. "They're not a Robin Hood, but they were closest I could find on such short notice."

Gold stared at her, causing her to shift at the gaze he gave her. "Who did you find?"

The author's sister sighed and pointed at the set, not looking forward to this.

Back on set, Princess Daphne started singing her 'La's' again as she walked down the trail, Danielle watched her go with growing interest. The moment was spoiled when what sounded like a battle cry came from out of nowhere and some guy on a vine swung from off screen, grabbing Daphne and carried her off.

"Princess!"

Finding her and the guy who had grabbed her on a nearby tree branch about fifteen feet in the air, the blonde did not look happy. The man laughed while Daphne yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

The man himself was tallish, wore chainmail, a royal tunic over the armor with a sun on it and a crown on his head. "You do not need to thank me young miss. For I am here to save you from this monster!" He finished by kissing Princess Daphne on the back of her hand, the blonde looking fairly disgusted.

Danielle, frowning, ran up to the tree and glared at this guy. "Hey, that's my princess. Go find your own!"

The man frowned as he looked down at her. "I do not think so, dark elf. For I need yet another companion to assist me in finding the Holy Grail."

Danielle blinked, then face palmed as she realized whom Gold managed to get for this shot. Off screen, Gold himself and Silver where banging their heads against the buffet table, annoyed that they couldn't get anyone else for this shot.

Princess Daphne finally couldn't take anymore and got in the man's face, jabbing her finger into his chest. "Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are!"

The man in armor nodded in understanding, not put off at all that the princess was yelling at him. "I am King Arthur, King of the Britons, and these are my Knights of the Round Table!"

As soon as he said that, he swung down next to the road, leaving Daphne on the tree branch, and revealed that half of the trees and bushes in the area were fake props to hide them. Knights came out of hiding and music started playing in the background.

 **(Start Monty Python's Knights of the Round Table)**

With Patsy playing back-up music, the knights began to sing and dance.

 **We're Knights of the Round Table,**

 **We dance whenever we're able,**

 **We do routines**

 **And chorus scenes**

 **With footwork im-pecc-able,**

 **We dine well in Camelot,**

 **We eat ham and jam and spam a lot!**

The knights danced in a chorus line while King Arthur himself gave the lyrics, acting like the pompous king he was. The others, meanwhile, had pulled out their scripts and were confusedly scratching their heads, wondering why the script had been changed from Robin Hood.

 **We're Knights of the Round Table,**

 **Our shows are for-mid-able!**

 **But many times**

 **We're given lines**

 **That are quite un-sing-able!**

 **We're opera mad in Camelot,**

 **We sing from the diaphragm a lot!**

With more chorus dancing, King Arthur really let that last note hang. By now, Pinkie was enjoying the singing and dancing and was relaxing, eating popcorn that had come out of nowhere.

Danielle was mentally going over what she would do to kill Gold for putting her into this role.

None of them noticed how close King Arthur and his knights were getting closer and closer to Danielle the whole time or how the king had grabbed the handle for Excalibur, ready to use it.

Finishing a tap dance number, the knights continued to sing back up for their king of Camelot.

 **In a war, we're tough and able!**

 **Quite in-de-fa-ti-gable!**

 **Between our quests**

 **We sequin vests**

 **And impersonate Clark Gable!**

 **It's a busy life in Camelot…**

One knight with a deep voice came forward to give the final line.

 **I have to push the pram a loooot!**

With the music coming to a close, King Arthur finally pulled out his sword. "And now, for the monster to die!"

Princess Daphne saw what the mad king was going to do and couldn't just stand on the tree branch; she had to do something to help her friends!

Before Danielle or anyone else could move, the last of the music stopped when Daphne grabbed the vine from earlier and slammed into King Arthur as hard as she could, causing him to crash into a rock and knock himself out.

Looking at her, Daphne panted with more anger and annoyance than tiredness. "Man that was annoying."

Sir Lancelot's minstrels got angry that their king had been taken out of the fight by some princess. "You little-!" One of the minstrels named Concord pulled out a bow and shot an arrow, causing Fluttershy to jump into Danielle's arms in fear, watching the arrow bounce around the clearing.

 **(Start action music of your choice here)**

Seeing her friend being attacked, and with the safety harness in place, Princess Daphne did multiple flips toward Concord before giving several quick jabs to the minstrel, knocking him onto his back and knocked out. Another minstrel came at her from behind but she quickly punched him too without turning around, doing a spin kick and knocking him to the ground.

Sir Galahad and Sir Bedivere both jumped at her at the same time, swords out, but the blonde princess jumped into the air too. After a Matrix shot where time froze enough for her to fix her hair, time restarted and she kicked them both in the face at the same time.

Patsy ran at her next, huge heavy pack and coconut halves in hand. Daphne ran away from him, ran up a tree and used it to flip over Patsy, punching him through his coconuts, knocking him out of the fight as well. Sir Lancelot was the last one as he ran at her, sword drawn, which caused her to give him a triple jump kick, making him lose consciousness.

With a clearing full of unconsciousness knights, they could just hear some more minstrels, but the sound was growing fainter, leaving the area.

 **Brave Sir Robin ran away.**

"No!"

 **Sir Robin ran away, away!**

"I didn't!"

 **When danger reared its ugly head,**

 **he bravely turned his tail and fled.**

"No!"

 **Yes, brave Sir Robin turned about.**

"I didn't!"

 **And gallantly he chickened out.**

Once Sir Robin and his minstrels were out of earshot, Princess Daphne calmly walked back to the others, chuckling nervously as she took off the safety harness. "Shall we?" She walked off, leaving six ponies, a human and a dark elf to stare at her, open mouthed at how she defeated King Arthur and his knights.

"Wait, hold on." Danielle shoved Fluttershy, who was still in her arms, into Harry's and raced after her, looking for answers. Catching up to her a moment later, she slowed the blonde down. "Woah, whoa, whoa, hold on now. Where did that come from?"

"What?"

Danielle looked at her incredulously. "That! Back there. That was amazing how you dealt with those guys!" Daphne blushed as Danielle praised her. "Where did you learn that?"

The princess chuckled, feeling awkward. "Well, when one lives alone, uh, one has to learn these things in case there's a-" She stopped herself as she noticed something. "There's an arrow in your butt!"

Danielle blinked but looked behind her. "What?" ' _Oh, that's where that arrow went.'_ She looked at it with interest. "Well, would you look at that?"

To her surprise, Princess Daphne started worrying over her. "Oh, no. This is all my fault. I am so sorry."

Danielle really didn't think it was a big deal. It would take more than an arrow there to do anything to her. Unfortunately, that was when the others caught up to them.

"Why?" asked Twilight, looking at them. "What's wrong?"

Daphne got a guilty look. "Dani's hurt."

Pinkie instantly took that the wrong way. "Dani's hurt. Dani's hurt? Oh, no. Dani's gonna die!"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Pinkie, I'm okay." Really, why did they care if she got an arrow in a sensitive place?

Pinkie didn't seem to have heard her though. "You can't do this to me. I'm too young for you to die. Keep your legs elevated. Turn your head and cough. Does anyone know the Heimlich?"

"Uh, sugar cube-" Applejack tried, but the princess beat her to it.

"Pinkie! Calm down." She leaned down to grab Pinkie's head to hold her still. "Now, if you want to help Dani, go into the woods and find a blue flower with red thorns."

Everyone looked at each other but Pinkie didn't seem to think anything was wrong. "Blue flower, red thorns. Okay, I'm on it. Blue flower, red thorns." She ran off at Pinkie speed before she turned back. "And Dnai, if you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light!"

"PINKIE!"

"Right. Blue flower, red thorns, blue flower, red thorns."

Twilight sighed. "We'll make sure she's safe. Come on girls, let's find her."

Harry shrugged. "Might as well come with you." She gave Danielle and Daphne a look that might have been a smirk before he ran after them.

Once they were alone, Danielle turned to the princess. "What are the flowers for?"

"For getting rid of Pinkie. The others were just a bonus."

"Ah."

Daphne then got around and focused on the arrow. "Now you hold still, and I'll yank this thing out."

She moved the arrow the wrong way though as Danielle yelped and jumped away. "Ow! Hey, easy with the yanking!"

Hands on her hips, Daphne gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry, but it has to come out." She made another attempt to grab it but Danielle ran around her.

"No, it's tender."

"Now hold on."

"What you're doing is the opposite of helping."

"Don't move."

"Look, time out."

"Would you-"

Daphne finally stopped when Danielle forcefully stopped her, holding her at arms length. Backing away from the dark elf, the princess visibly tried to calm down. "Okay, what do you propose we do?"

Meanwhile, in the woods, the others were going through a lesser used path with tons of bushes with blue flowers and red thorns on them. Pinkie was looking around, grumbling. "Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. Blue flower, red thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't color blind!"

"Say what?" Rainbow landed in front of Pinkie, pointing a hoof at her angrily. "Pinkie, you are not color blind."

Pinkie looked confused. "I'm not?"

"No Pinkie, you're not," Rarity sighed.

"Then what are we doing out here for then?"

"To give Danielle and the princess some privacy," Harry said, hands in his pockets as they walked.

Twilight nodded. "Kind of embarrassing to pull an arrow out of someone's butt."

"Sound's painful," Fluttershy muttered quietly.

"Ah can see why someone would want privacy fer that," Applejack nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard Danielle cry out from a distance, "Ow!"

"Sounds like the arrow is either out or almost out," Harry commented, not that concerned about his adopted sister, knowing she was fine.

"Hold on Dani, we're coming!" Pinkie grabbed the nearest flower, which was blue with red thorns, and ran off back the way they came. Harry and Twilight simultaneously sighed as the others chased after her.

Back with Danielle and Daphne, the dark elf was laying on hands and knees as she yelled in pain again. "Ow! Not good."

The princess was standing behind her as she pulled the arrow out. "Okay. Okay! I nearly see the head. It's just about-"

"Ow!"

Danielle unconsciously spun around onto her back, causing the princess to move with her and into her arms. Both girls blushed as they realized they were nose to nose. The blonde faintly smiled while Danielle looked scared and nervous.

The moment was ruined when they heard someone clear their throat. Looking, they saw that the others were back, Pinkie dropping some blue flowers with red thorns in front of her. Every one of them were smiling knowingly.

"Nothing happened." Said Danielle as she pushed the princess off of her, quickly standing herself. "We were just, uh…"

Harry smirked, smiling smugly. "Look, if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask. Okay?"

Danielle visibly recoiled. "Oh, come on! That's the last thing on my mind. The princess here was just-Ah!" Turning, the dark elf saw that Princess Daphne had used her distraction of talking to Harry to pull the rest of the arrow out, the blonde looking at her and smirking. "Oww."

"Uh, is, is that blood…?" Fluttershy muttered, before she fainted, unable to stand the sight of it.

Danielle and the others sighed as the dark elf calmly picked up the shy pegasus and carried her with them as they continued on to DuLoc, each of them promising to never mention this ever again.

 **(Music starts)**

 **My beloved monster and me**

 **We go everywhere together**

Getting to a river, Danielle managed to tackle it and forced it to bend over the river, allowing Daphne, Harry, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy to cross.

 **Wearin' a raincoat that has four sleeves**

 **Gets us through all kinds of weather**

Getting a tender look from Daphne, Danielle got up to follow her when Rainbow was only mostly across the tree. The rainbow mare went flying and crash landed on the opposite side of the river before she just decided to fly over.

 **She will always be the only thing**

 **That comes between me and the awful sting**

Now going through a huge grassy meadow, Danielle was swatting flies away from her, irritated. Thinking, the princess grabbed a nearby tree branch that had a spider's web on it and started using it catch all the flies, the others watching her, surprised.

 **That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean**

The blonde princess, done catching all the insects, wrapped them with the spider web around the branch like cotton candy, giving it to Danielle. The dark elf smiled and nodded to her before taking a bite out of it, much to the disgust of the ponies. Daphne licking her fingers off.

Wanting to thank the blonde princess, Danielle caught a frog and blew it up like a balloon, tying a string around its mouth before handing it to her.

 **Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh**

Accepting the frog balloon, Daphne heard a snake next to her on a tree branch, hissing at her. The princess slapped the snake, grabbed it and inflated it as well before tying it like a balloon animal, giving it to the dark elf.

Both girls walked out of the woods together, holding their new balloons when Daphne playfully pushed the dark elf. Danielle did the same by nudging into her shoulder, almost knocking the princess into a tree. Laughing, Daphne pushed her more roughly while Danielle did push her so forcefully she went into the tree line and into a bush.

 **La-la, la-la, la-la-la-la**

Letting go of the balloons, Daphne chased after Danielle down the nearby hill, both laughing playing around. Neither noticed the two 'balloons' hitting each other as they flew off out of sight.

 **La-la, la-la, la-la**

 **(Music ends)**

It was late that afternoon when they finally reached the same windmill and cornfield they had passed leaving DuLoc. The kingdom and castle visible from the hill, only a short walk away. Stopping next to the windmill, Danielle sighed. "Well, there it is Princess." She looked at her, smiling. "Your future awaits you."

"That's DuLoc?"

Harry nodded. _'Soon, Hermione, soon.'_

Looking unsure for a moment, Danielle finally let out a breath. "Well…I guess we better move on."

Daphne slowly nodded, suddenly not wanting to leave the dark elf's company. "Sure. But, Dani?" Danielle, who had already started down the hill, stopped and looked back. "I'm…I'm worried about Pinkie."

The pink mare in question looked at her in confusion. "You are?"

"You are?" Everyone asked, wondering what brought this on.

Daphne continued. "I mean, look at her. She doesn't look too good."

"What are you talking about? I feel Pinkie fine!"

"She's 'okie dokie lokie'," Rainbow muttered under her breath, sniggering.

The princess grabbed Pinkie and forced her to face her. "Well, that's what they always say, and then the next thing you know, you're on your back." Pinkie and everyone stared at her. "Dead."

Danielle got what the princess was up to and mentally shrugged. The blonde didn't want to say good-bye so soon and to be honest, she didn't want to either. So, she smirked. "You know, she's right, you look terrible Pinkie."

"You know what, I'll make you some tea." The princess reassured her.

Pinkie started getting worried the more they told her she didn't look good. "Well, I didn't want to say anything but I got this twinge in my neck and I turn my head like this, look." She turned her head and there was a sickening crack as her head seemed perpendicular to her body. "Ow, see?"

Danielle straightened from where she had been bending over the two. "Who's hungry, I'll find us some dinner."

"I'll get the firewood," said Daphne.

The two went off in opposite directions, leaving the others standing around Pinkie awkwardly. "Guess we're staying here for the night," Harry shrugged, frowning. "Those two are hiding something," he muttered.

Twilight, being the only one who heard, nodded. "True, but they're pretty transparent about it, actually."

Harry smiled. "True enough."

Seeing that she was alone, Pinkie looked around. "Hey, where is everyone?" She sat down, confused. "I can't feel my toes!" She looked down and freaked. "I don't have any toes!" Slumping and looking at the ground, she looked sad. "I think I need a hug."

Fluttershy, who was passing, shrugged and gave her friend a hug, just because Gold is a nice enough guy to tell Fluttershy to give her one.

XXXXXX

That evening, while Harry was doing his own thing and the ponies were eating something vegetarian they found, Danielle and the princess were having their own meal.

Princess Daphne nodded as she ate, not sure what she was eating but finding it amazing. "Mmm, this is good. This is _really_ good. What is this?"

Danielle smirked as she prepared her own food. "Weedrat. Rotisserie style." She said, turning two more rats over a spit.

Instead of feeling disgusted, the princess nodded. "No kidding? Well, this is delicious."

Her own food done, Danielle sat down next to the blonde. "Well, they're also great in stews. Now, I don't mean to brag, but I make a mean weedrat stew."

The princess next to her chuckled as she looked up from her food at the castle of DuLoc in the distance, sighing. "I guess I'll be dining a little differently tomorrow night."

Danielle nodded, ears drooping slightly at the thought. Thinking, she tried to smile. "Maybe you could visit me in the swamp sometime. Living on my own, I was kind of forced to learn how to cook. You name it, I'll make it."

Daphne smiled and chuckled, honestly enjoying her time with the dark elf. "I'd like that."

Danielle swallowed the last of the food in her mouth and laughed a little, unconsciously moving closer to the blonde, Daphne doing the same.

 **(Music starts)**

 **See the pyramids along the Nile**

Music still playing, Danielle ran a hand through her hair, nervous now. "Um, Princess?"

 **Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle**

Daphne leaned forward, whispering now. "Yes, Danielle?"

"I, um, I was just wondering…"

 **Just remember, darling all the while**

"Are you…" Danielle tried to say the question she desperately wanted to ask, before she sighed, chickening out.

 **You belong to me**

She sighed. "…Are you going to eat that?" Danielle finished, lamely and pointing at the weedrat the princess hadn't eaten yet.

The princess, who had known that wasn't what Danielle was going to say at all, just smiled and handed it over, causing the dark elf to take it gratefully while mentally berating herself for being a coward. _'Why couldn't you have done it! Gah! I just wanted to ask…'_

Danielle held Daphne's hand as the blonde gave her the rat, dwarfing the princess's hands with her own. Chuckling, both leaned closer when a pink blur ruined the moment, getting in between them.

"Wow, this is super romantic, isn't it?" Pinkie asked, unknowingly killing the mood and causing both women to lean away from each other, blushing at what they almost did. "Just look at that sunset." Indeed, Celestia was going all out that day.

Hearing the last word, the princess panicked. "Sunset? Oh no!" Standing, she became more panicked than ever. "I mean, it's late. It's very late." Backing away from the dark elf and the ponies, who had just gotten there, she almost ran for the windmill near them.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Fluttershy, who had been watching the princess the entire time, smiled knowingly. "Oh, I see what's going on." The princess's expression turned terrified as the shy pegasus continued. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes! Yes, that's it, I'm terrified. You know, I better go inside."

As the princess made her way to the door of the windmill, Fluttershy kept talking. "Well, I know it isn't much but I was afraid of the dark too, until…oh, wait, I'm still afraid."

"Fluttershy…" Rainbow groaned, wanting one of her oldest friends to let go of that stupid fear.

Danielle sighed a little in annoyance but smiled at the princess. "Good night."

Daphne stopped and looked back at her, smiling back at her. "Good night."

As the door shut with Daphne gone from the conversation, Applejack smirked as she looked at Danielle. "Now we can get to what's really goin' on here."

Danielle stared at her. "Oh, what are you talking about?"

The farmer earth pony shook her head. "I don' wanna hear it sugarcube. I know these things and I can tell that you gotta little somethin' for the princess."

"It does make sense," Twilight said, partially to herself. "You two do have a lot in common."

"You both are crazy," Danielle shook her head, tending to the fire and taking apart the spit. "I'm just taking her back to Malfoy."

Rainbow snorted. "Oh come on, Dani. Even I can tell that you two are all over each other."

"I would tell her how you feel darling," Rarity encouraged, pointing to the windmill with her hoof.

Danielle was getting more and more uncomfortable as she stood up. "I…There's nothing to tell. Besides, even if I did tell her that, well, you know…and I'm not saying I do, because I don't…" She broke off and sighed. "She's a princess, and I'm…"

"A dark elf?" asked Twilight.

"A girl?" Applejack smirked.

Danielle's pointed ears drooped as she looked away from all of them. "Yeah. A female dark elf." Throwing away the spit into the fire to use as fuel, she walked down the hill toward the small forest near them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rainbow demanded.

Without even turning around, Danielle answered. "To get…more firewood."

The six ponies looked at each other and then at the large pile of firewood Harry just dumped onto a pile, back from wherever he had been for the last hour or so. The raven haired man looked around, confused. "Did I miss something?"

Twilight chuckled as she shook her head, explaining everything that had happened since he vanished.

Harry nodded, sighing. "Poor Dani. Must suck getting a crush on not only the girl she's supposed to be giving to Lord Malfoy, but also a princess." He paused and looked at the six ponies, curious. "You're taking this well," he commented.

Applejack shrugged. "Aint' nothing for me to get involved in. What they do is their business."

Twilight nodded. "Applejack's right. It really doesn't concern us and Equestria is about seventy-five percent female anyway. Mares far outnumber stallions so this isn't very weird for us."

Rainbow smirked. "You know Lyra and Bon-bon have something going on between them, right Twi?"

"And what about you, Rainbow Dash?" Rarity accused. "Sometimes I don't know if you are ogling Soarin or Spitfire!"

Rainbow blushed and instantly tried to deny everything. "That's rich coming from someone who liked Prince Blueblood."

It was Rarity's turn to blush but she got over it quickly. "At least I found out how horrid he was before anything could come out of that…infatuation."

"Girls, girls," Twilight interrupted, calming them down. "Look, we are all entitled to our opinions or preferences. Besides, thanks to my foal sitter, Princess Cadance more than showed that love was love."

Being family to a princess of love, who was powerful enough to equal a minor goddess, Twilight had learned a lot about the art of love herself.

"Back to Dani," Harry said, looking at the sunflower field Danielle had vanished near. "Just give her time. She needs to think of her options at the moment."

Later that night, the Mane Six finally decided that they were sick and tired of wondering what the princess was hiding. This had been the second night that the blonde had abandoned them the moment the sun started to set and they wanted answers. Even Fluttershy admitted to being curious, even if she would never demand answers like Rainbow or Applejack wanted. Harry decided to follow the ponies, more curious than anything else and wanting to question the princess to see how she felt about his adopted sister.

All six ponies opening the door to the windmill, Pinkie went into spy mode again, jumping along the walls and sticking to the shadows. Twilight lit her horn to provide some light as she called out. "Princess?"

The inside of the windmill was dark and scary during the night. The rotten floorboards squeaking underhoof, none of them could make out anything beyond their little bubble of light.

Frowning, Rainbow yelled out louder than their lavender leader. "Yo, princess, where are ya?"

Getting no sound other than some squeaks from the floorboards, they went further into the windmill, walking cautiously. "Princess, where are you?"

A flutter of wings revealed a small swarm of bats flying out the window, causing Fluttershy to squeak and run out of the way. "Princess, if you are in here, please come out."

A creak got their attention and everyone stopped to wait, trying to hear more. "Please darling, we just want to ask a few questions," Rarity tried, looking around. "This is no time to be playing games."

"Really?" Pinkie asked, popping her head from a random barrel. "But games are an essential part to any party and we really need a party really, really badly after everything. Now then, I've never thrown a party in a windmill. What kind of party is a windmill party anyway?"

By this point, it is important to know that Gold is trying to keep everyone/pony in character and this is sadly in her character. Please do not blame the author for Pinkie's randomness.

The author's rant stopped when a crash made everyone back away in fear, a dark and shadowy figure standing from where they had crashed through a small second floor of the windmill. Fluttershy backed away in horror and screamed at the figure, trying to get away from the dust caused by the crash.

The figure raised their hands in surrender. "Wait, no, no!"

Pinkie wouldn't hear it and started shouting. "No. Help!" The figure in shadow shushed her but it didn't seem to do much. "Dani! Dani!"

Twilight got in between Pinkie and figure, horn glowing. "Alright, who are you? Where's the princess?"

Stepping into the light created by the lavender mare's horn, it showed that it was another dark elf that was strangely blonde. The blonde tried making her voice heard over Pinkie and Fluttershy's yelling. "Guys, I'm the princess."

Pinkie and Fluttershy yelled again.

The new dark elf rolled her eyes. "It's me, in this body."

Twilight raised an eyebrow and slowly dimmed her horn, sensing no danger at the moment. Fluttershy slowly calmed down while Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity sat down waiting for Pinkie to stop screaming.

Pinkie heard what the blonde said and yelled out again. "Oh Celestia! She ate the princess!"

Rainbow, who was willing to wait before trying to beat a dark elf, looked at Pinkie. "I don't that that's it, Pinkie."

Pinkie bent down to yell at the dark elf's stomach. "Princess? Can you hear me? Keep breathing! I'll get you out of there!" She turned around. "Dani! Dani!"

The blonde dark elf finally snapped and grabbed Pinkie's head, forcing her to look at her in the eyes. The pink mare's eyes widened before finally understanding. "Princess?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "However did this happen darling?"

Princess Daphne snorted and looked away. "I'm ugly, okay? The purple skin and everything kind of gives that away."

"I knew those rats were a bad idea," Applejack snorted, looking the dark elf-ised princess up and down.

"No," the princess sighed, stopping them from saying anything else. "I've been like this for as long as I can remember."

"We've seen you as a human until now," Twilight pointed out. "You might need to explain a bit more."

The blonde dark elf nodded. "It only happens when the sun goes down." She turned around and stared at her reflection in a barrel full of water.

"By night one way, by day another.

This shall be the norm.

Until you find true love's first kiss

And then, take love's true form."

Rainbow crossed her forelegs together as she hovered in midair. "So, some spell turns you into this every night? Hey, Twilight, couldn't you just remove the spell with some egghead magic or something?"

Twilight looked at the princess and shook her head. "Whoever did this to her was more powerful than me. Maybe Princess Celestia could do it, but I can't remove the spell myself."

"It was a witch when I was a little girl," Princess Daphne clarified. "Every night I become this," she pointed at herself and splashed the water out of the barrel in frustration. "This hideous, ugly beast!" She turned away from the barrel and sat down near the central pillar of the windmill. "I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me. That's why I have to marry Lord Malfoy tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me…like this." She gave another sigh and sobbed a little.

The six ponies and Harry looked at each other. The only human in their group sighed. "Okay, look, calm down. It's not that bad. I'm used to dark elves because of Dani and I have say, blonde dark elves are pretty rare."

"Yeah," Rainbow pumped her foreleg. "Besides, you're only ugly at night. Dani is ugly 24/7."

"Rainbow!" Applejack growled, yanking Rainbow down to the floor by the tail.

"What? Just saying what everyone is thinking."

Daphne refused to look at anyone. "Guys, I'm a princess. This isn't how a princess is meant to look."

 _'Wow, she can be pretty shallow,'_ Twilight thought. Out loud, she said, "Princess. You said you have to Lord Malfoy, but what if you don't?"

Daphne was now sobbing in her hands. "I have to. Only my true love's kiss will break the spell."

Harry looked fairly awkward. "But, you know, you are kind of a dark elf, and Dani…you two have a lot in common."

"Much more in common with her than Lord Malfoy," Twilight said, smiling.

The princess in the room removed her head from her hands, thinking hard. "Dani…?"

XXXXXX

Outside of the windmill, Danielle was approaching the structure in question with a large sunflower in hand, talking to herself. "Princess, I…Uh, how's it going, first of all? Good? Good for me too. I'm okay. I…saw this flower and I thought of you because it's pretty and…well, I don't really like it, but I thought you might like it because you're beautiful. But I like you anyway! And uh…" She sighed, slumping her shoulders in defeat. "I'm in trouble." She had never had a crush on anyone before and had no clue what to do. Her living like a hermit in a swamp didn't help. She finally steeled herself and approached the door to the windmill. "Okay, here I go."

As she got close to the door, she paused as she heard the Princess talk from inside. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door, listening on the conversation. _"I can't just marry whoever I want. Take a good look at me guys. I mean, really, who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? "Princess" and "Ugly" don't go together. That's why I can't stay here with Dani."_ Danielle stepped away from the door, gasping a little. _"My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love."_ Danielle sighed heavily, leaning against the wall next to the door, ears and shoulders drooping in defeat as she looked at the sunflower still in her hand. _"Don't you see, Harry? That's just how it has to be."_

Danielle took one last look at the flower in her hand before she threw it in front of the windmill door in sadness. Walking away from the building, she kept wondering what she did wrong. She thought that she and the princess had something! Was there really nothing between them? They had spent the whole day together and they seemed to hit it off, was the princess just humoring her or leading her on?

Her depressed look soon turned to anger. The least the princess could have done was tell her there was nothing between them! It was like the blonde had known she had a crush on her and let it grow before stomping down on her heart!

She wanted her Lord so badly. Fine, she would give him to her!

After Danielle had left hearing range, Daphne kept talking to the others. "It's the only way to break the spell."

Fluttershy frowned. "Excuse me, but, you should at least tell Dani the truth."

The princess stood up in shock. "No! You can't breathe a word. No one must ever know."

Applejack glared at her. "You want us to lie to her?" As the Element of Honesty, she took great effect at that.

"Please, AJ."

Pinkie huffed. "What's the point of being able to talk if we have to keep secrets from others?"

"Promise you won't tell. Promise!"

The six ponies and one human looked at each other and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, we won't tell her," Twilight said, lightly glaring at the princess. "But you should before you see Lord Malfoy tomorrow."

Leaving the windmill, Applejack growled slightly. "When we're back in Ponyville we're having a big lesson on how we don' lie to each other."

"Agreed."

As everyone made themselves comfortable on the grass near the fire pit, Daphne looked out to see a sunflower lying in front of the door for some reason. Picking it up, she smiled and brought it inside.

Extremely early the next morning, the only one who was awake was the princess inside the windmill, plucking the petals from the sunflower. "I tell her, I tell her not, I tell her, I tell her not, I tell her!" Reaching her decision, she opened the door, looking around outside for the dark elf in question. "Dani! Dani, there's something I want…" She stopped, not able to find her near the fire. Frowning, she saw the sun rising over the horizon. The sun's light hitting her, she was instantly surrounded by a glowing gold dust that left her human again when it fell away. After she was fully human again, she saw Danielle marching up the hill from wherever she had been all night, looking angry. "Dani…" She stopped when she saw how furious the dark elf was. "Are you alright?"

Danielle gave her a look. "Perfect!" she said, sarcastically. "Never better!"

Princess Daphne frowned but shook off the bad mood Danielle was in. "I, I don't…There's something I have to tell you."

The dark elf wheeled around, glaring at her. "You don't have to tell me anything, princess. I heard enough last night."

"You heard what I said?" Daphne was shocked. If Danielle heard everything, then why was she acting like this?

"Every word."

Daphne frowned as Danielle sat down on the steps to the windmill. "I thought you would understand."

"Oh, I understand. Like you said, ' _Who could love a hideous, ugly beast?'_ "

The blonde princess was getting close to tears. "But I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

"Yeah, well, it does." Before Daphne could say anything else, the sounds of trumpets and horses got her attention from behind her. "Ah, right on time. Princess, I brought you a little something."

Turning, Lord Malfoy and his entourage approached the windmill, multiple guards surrounding the short lord.

All the sound woke the ponies and Harry who realized what was going on. Five of the six ponies ran into the nearby woods to avoid being seen while Pinkie was still waking up, looking around blearily. "What'd I miss?" Seeing a dozen armed guards riding non-magical horses surrounding her, she shrunk back in fear near Harry. "Who said that?" she said, her voice muffled. "Couldn't have been the pink pony." With that said, she joined her friends in the woods, leaving only Harry, Danielle and Daphne of their little group still visible.

Lord Malfoy finally got within talking distance of the blonde Princess, smiling. "Princess Daphne."

Danielle glared at him. "As promised. Now hand it over."

Lord Malfoy gave an overdramatic sigh and pulled out a scroll. "Very well, dark elf, the deed to your swamp, cleared out, as agreed." Danielle stood up, grabbing it from his hands as she passed him. "Take it and go, before I change my mind."

"And Lady Granger?" Harry asked, glaring at him as well.

Draco glared at him as well. "Safe, as promised. She'll go free after the wedding."

Harry crossed his arms, still standing beside Daphne but internally he was both furious and grateful. Furious that he was forced to work for this idiot but grateful that at least Hermione would leave DuLoc after this.

Lord Malfoy smirked before turning to the blonde princess, his smirk turning into a proud look. "Forgive me, Princess, for startling you, but you startled me, for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before. I…am Lord Malfoy."

Daphne blinked. She was supposed to marry this effeminate blond lord? She shook herself and used the princess training she had been taught at birth. "Lord Malfoy? Oh, no, no." Lord Malfoy snapped his fingers and two guards helped him off his horse. "Forgive me, my lord, for I was just saying a short…" She stopped when she saw how short her potential husband was, barely reaching her chest. "…Farewell."

Lord Malfoy chuckled, finding something as funny. "That is so sweet. You don't have to waste good manners on the dark elf." He laughed as he sniffed at Danielle, still watching from a distance, able to hear everything. "It's not like it has feelings."

Danielle paused her inspection of the deed to her swamp and glared at what the short lord said, not being able to seen with her back turned to him. The kicker though was when Daphne glared at her as well. "No, you're right. It doesn't."

That…hurt.

Lord Malfoy continued. "Princess Daphne, beautiful, fair, flawless Daphne. I ask your hand in marriage." Daphne gasped in shock when she was jerked down low enough so she and the lord were eye to eye when he kneeled down. "Will you be the perfect bride to the perfect groom?"

Daphne looked unsure for a moment, looking at Danielle with a look of almost longing. She then frowned when Danielle turned around, caught her eye, and turned around again, ears drooping. The blonde's expression turned to anger at being rejected by the red head. "Lord Malfoy, I accept. Nothing would make-"

She was interrupted by Lord Malfoy jumping into the air in excitement. "Excellent! I'll start the plans, for tomorrow we wed!"

Danielle started to leave in anger and jealousy but stopped when Daphne shouted, "No!" She quickly backpedaled. "I mean, uh, why wait? Why don't we get married today? Before sunset?"

That was the last that Danielle could hear before she stuffed the deed into her pocket and marched off, keeping up a brave face so no one could see a tear run down her face.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Oh, anxious are we? You're right. The sooner the better. And there's so much to do!" A snap of his fingers and a guard placed him back on his horse. The same guard helped Daphne onto the same horse. "There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list. Captain! Round up some guests!"

Danielle was about fifty feet away but she still heard Daphne call out in her old princess voice. "Fare-thee-well, dark elf."

Harry looked back and forth between DuLoc and Danielle before chasing after his sister, the six ponies doing the same as they ran out from their hiding places now that Draco was gone. Harry put a hand on Danielle's shoulder. "Dani! What are you doing? You're letting her get away."

Danielle snorted. "Yeah, so what?"

All seven of them blinked, not expecting that. Applejack sighed. "Listen Dani, there's somethin' about her you don't know."

"Look," said Twilight, taking over. "We all talked to her last night. She's-"

"I know you talked to her last night. You guys are great pals, aren't you? Now if you are such good friends with her, why don't you follow _her_ home?" She then turned to Harry, who was frowning. "Get your girlfriend out of that kingdom and leave me alone." She marched off again.

Pinkie stared at her. "But, Dani…we want to go with you."

"I told you six, didn't I? You're not coming home with me. I live alone! My swamp! Me! Nobody else! You understand! Especially useless, annoying, pathetic, talking ponies!"

Every member of the Mane Six stared at her in disbelief. Flutterhsy was even hiding behind a tree in fear of being yelled at.

Harry growled and pushed her back, which made Danielle grow back at him. "Don't insult them like that Dani."

"I can insult anyone I want to Harry! Besides, you got what you wanted! Your precious girl is free, isn't she?"

"This isn't about her! This is about us."

"I've lived without you in my life, Harry, and I can make do without you again! Just leave you little Romeo wannabe!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Harry growled as he turned around and walked away, hurrying to catch up with Lord Malfoy and the Princess. Snorting in disgust, Danielle turned around to walk away again when she heard Fluttershy start tearing up. "I…I thought that…"

Danielle scoffed, now halfway down the hill toward her swamp. "You know what? You thought wrong!"

For a few seconds, the Mane Six stared off at the dark elf in denial that that just happened. Finally, Twilight sighed and turned to the others. "Come on girls. Let's go."

"Where?"

Twilight didn't have an answer to that.

XXXXXX

 **(Music Start)**

Danielle, after a couple hour long walk, managed to find her swamp and her home. But, it just didn't seem right. While Lord Malfoy had cleared out the fictional, fairy tale and literary characters from her home, he didn't clean up the mess they had caused. Trash, empty tents and burnt fire pits littered the ground everywhere.

 **I heard there was a secret chord**

 **That David played and it pleased the Lord**

 **But you don't really care for music, do ya**

While Danielle was starting to clean up the mess, somewhere else in the forest had the Mane Six walking aimlessly. Rarity was doing her best to comfort a still crying Fluttershy while Twilight did her best to try and figure out what to do next.

 **It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth**

 **The minor fall the major lift**

 **The baffled king composing hallelujah.**

Danielle was taking in how much damage her home had suffered when she accidently stepped on an already broken mirror, showing her disjointed face. Seeing her broken face only made her more depressed.

In DuLoc, Princess Daphne was being fitted for her wedding dress while looking at several small mirrors of herself. Her reflections showed that she was depressed as well, not even noticing the servant work on the dress.

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

Danielle looked out the window for a moment before setting a fallen chair back to where it was supposed to be.

 **Baby, I've been here before**

 **I know this room I've walked this floor**

Picking up a sunflower from her dining table, she stared at it for a few moments before she scowled and threw it into her fireplace, watching it burn.

 **I used to live alone before I knew you**

The scene shifted to the fireplace in DuLoc where excited maids got everything ready for the wedding.

 **I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

Daphne, in her fully completed wedding dress, examined herself in three full length mirrors. The dress was amazing, but she didn't feel…right, doing this.

 **But love is not a victory march**

The blonde princess sighed before throwing her wedding veil over her head, as if it would hide her from the upcoming ceremony.

 **It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

The scene now on Lord Malfoy, the platinum blond lord examined himself in the magic mirror. Crabbe and Goyle each gave him a thumb's up while the Sorting Hat, still in the mirror, was forced to agree that the lord looked good.

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

Looking at the wedding cake, Daphne smiled faintly at the little plastic figurines of herself and the groom. Smirking, she pushed the little plastic Lord Malfoy into the cake enough to be a more accurate size compared to the little plastic version of herself.

 **And all I ever learned from love**

Danielle stared into her fireplace still wondering where it all went wrong.

 **Is how to shoot at someone**

At a small river in the woods, Fluttershy was doing better and was able to walk without guidance. Getting a drink from the river, Rarity looked and was stunned when she realized that they weren't alone. About twenty feet from them was a very depressed Spike, still with the chains and chandelier collar, staring into the water of the river.

 **Who outdrew you**

 **And it's not a cry you can hear at night**

 **It's not somebody who's seen the light**

 **It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Pointing him out to the others, Rarity smiled and sat down next to Spike, starting a conversation.

Back to Danielle, she was sadly eating a small meal at one end of her suddenly large table, no one else eating with her.

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

Scene shifts to Daphne, eating by herself at a much fancier table in DuLoc but equally alone, swallowing the food but still feeling empty and sobbing.

 **Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah**

 **(Music ends)**

XXXXXX

Harry scowled, still angry from his argument with his sister when he barged his way into Lord Malfoy's study. The lord in question was wearing a set of fancy armor, a ceremonial sword at his side and a crown on his head. It made him want to kill the blond midget even more than before. "Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes and sneered at the raven haired young man. "Kind of busy, Potter, make it quick."

Harry crossed his arms, acutely aware that Crabbe and Goyle were flanking the lord. "I'm here for you to uphold your end of the deal. Hermione goes free."

The short lord finally turned around to face him fully, his sneer even worse than before. "Ah, her. About that, if you remember, I just promised you would be freed from working for me if you brought the princess here. Since you no longer work for me, I have no reason to keep her around."

"WHAT!"

Draco smirked. "After my wedding, I will become King of DuLoc! Lady Granger goes free, as I promised, but the only place she'll be going to is the execution block."

Harry stared at him in horror, realizing too late that armored guards had filled the room behind him. With Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in front of him, he was surrounded.

"Guards, arrest Potter and make sure his cell is far away from Lady Granger's." He smiled evilly at Harry, who was still in shock. "Don't worry Potter, I'll make sure you two are executed next to each other. Seize him!"

Not seeing anyway to fight his way out, Harry did the only thing he could think of. He ran toward Malfoy.

Not seeing that coming, Draco leapt out of the way to find that Harry's target hadn't been Malfoy at all but a window behind him. Smashing the glass on his way out, Harry quickly grabbed a streamer on his way toward the ground and rode it down to the ground, running toward the exit.

"Shall we chase after him sir?" Percy Weasley asked the short lord, who shook his head.

"Potter can't do anything and I can't have all of my guards abandon the castle during my wedding. Find him as soon as it's over."

"Yes sir."

XXXXXX

Head in her hands, Danielle tried to think of what to do with her life now. After her crush on Daphne, her old life just felt so…hollow, without her. Not to mention that she felt somewhat guilty about what she said to the Mane Six and Harry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large thumping sound outside of the house. Curious, she went outside to find the Six ponies in question were in the clearing in front of her house, moving large branches and pieces of wood with magic or flight.

"Guys?" Danielle said, getting their attention. "What are you doing?"

Applejack growled a little at seeing her. "I would think of all people, you would know a wall when yah see one."

Remembering that she had said she would build a ten foot wall around her land, Danielle shook her head. "Well, yeah. But the walls supposed to go _around_ my swamp, not through it."

Pinkie glared at her, which seemed pretty strange considering who she was. "It is, around your half. That's your half and this is our half."

Danielle crossed her arms over her chest, giving them a look. "Oh, your half?"

Rainbow got into Danielle's face, hovering in front of her. "Yeah, our half. We did our part to save the Princess. We did our jobs so we get half the reward. Now hand over that big rock, the one that looks like your fat head."

Getting angry, Danielle took apart the short wall when she found a magical aura around it, Twilight fighting over the branch she was holding. "Back off Sparkle!"

The lavender mare glared at her. "I don't think so."

Danielle pushed harder. "This is my swamp!"

Rarity added her own magical aura and pushed back as well. "Our swamp."

"Let go guys!"

"You let go."

"Stubborn ponies!"

"Smelly dark elf."

That got Danielle furious and she dropped the branch out of pure frustration. "FINE!" She stalked away.

Rainbow growled and flew after her. "Hey, we're not through with you yet!"

"Well, I'm through with you."

The rainbow mare blocking Danielle's progress, the dark elf turned to Applejack. "Oh no, you know, with you it's always 'Me, me, me!' Well now it's our turn!"

Twilight took over, angry as well. "Shut up and pay attention Dani! You're mean to us. You insult us and you don't appreciate anything that we do!" While she was talking, Danielle had moved Rainbow aside and was trying to avoid them, constantly trying to walk away from them only for Twilight to keep teleporting in front of her.

Rarity took over. "You do always push around or push us away!"

Danielle finally stopped in front of the outhouse and turned around to face all six of them. "Oh yeah, well, if I treated you guys so bad, then why did you come back?"

Fluttershy actually flew in front of Danielle's face and used 'The Stare' to keep Danielle from moving. "Because friends always forgive each other!" She then seemed to realize what she had done and instantly shrunk back within herself, feeling ashamed.

Recovering from 'The Stare,' Danielle looked at them. "Oh yeah. Your right guys. I forgive you…for stabbing me in the back!" She turned around and locked herself in the outhouse, trying to drown out the six annoying ponies.

Applejack and Rainbow both groaned in annoyance. The rainbow mare glared at the closed door. "You are so wrapped up in layers, onion girl, you're afraid of your own feelings."

"Go away."

"Oh no you don't," Applejack forced out through her frustration. "You all doin' it again, just like you did with Daphne. And all she did was like yah. Maybe even love yah."

Before Danielle could continue, a huffing sound got their attention and Harry broke out into the clearing, panting and heaving for breath. "Harry?"

Looking up, Harry held up a hand in greeting. "Twilight. Guys." He looked around. "Where's Dani?"

Pinkie pointed at the outhouse. "She's being a super duper party pooper Harry."

Danielle groaned from inside the outhouse. "Harry's here too? Just perfect." She paused. "How could Daphne love me? She said I was ugly, a hideous creature. I heard you talking to her."

That got Harry and the ponies to pause, how much did Danielle know?

Harry stepped forward. "Dani. She wasn't referring to you. She was talking about somebody else."

The door to the outhouse slowly opened and a confused Danielle walked out. "She…wasn't talking about me?" That didn't make any sense to her. "Then whom was she talking about?"

They all turned their backs to her. Applejack huffed. "No way. You don't want to hear anythin' we have to say, right?"

Danielle gave them a look. "Guys."

"No."

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry alright?"

"Try it without the sarcasm dear," Rarity sniffed, looking away from her.

The red haired dark elf took a moment to calm herself and took several deep breaths, letting them out slowly. Feeling bad about how she treated them and Harry, her ears drooped and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I guess I am just a big, stupid, ugly dark elf." She looked at them hopefully. "Can you forgive me?"

Looking at Applejack, who nodded seeing that Danielle was telling the truth, Twilight nodded with a smile. "That's what friends are for, right? These lessons of friendship from Princess Celestia have to come in handy somehow, right?"

Danielle smiled as well until she was caught up in a hug from Pinkie, who was crying tears of happiness. "Ooh, ooh, this requires a make up party soon! For everyone becoming friends again!"

The dark elf's smile grew more genuine and nodded. "Right Pinkie." She clapped her hands together. "So, what did Daphne say about me." She then frowned and turned to Harry. "And why are you here?"

Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger. "Lord Malfoy is going to execute Hermione right after the wedding. I only just barely got away before he could capture me and this was the first place I could think of you might be."

Danielle paled as she looked up at the sky. "The wedding! We'll never get there in time! I…have to talk to Daphne, just once, but how?"

Rarity smiled as she walked into the center of the clearing. "Fear not darlings, because for once, I have the solution." Giving a short whistle, there was a large roar from overhead and a large purple and green dragon appeared over their heads. Spike the dragon lowered the chains to allow everyone hop on board.

Danielle stared at the dragon, then grinned. "Rarity, you are a genius."

The fancy white unicorn smiled. "Just simple magnetism, my dear."

Twilight turned to the others and pumped a forehoof. "Alright girls, let's save a princess and stop a wedding!"

The others cheered and no time, they were flying on Spike as he headed toward the kingdom of DuLoc. The land far below them, they flew without fear as even Fluttershy wasn't afraid of the large dragon, soaring above the clouds.

By air, it took about an hour to get to DuLoc and it was late afternoon, the sunset only a short time away. Church bells tolling from the cathedral, Spike slowed for a landing in the large courtyard in front of the church.

Meanwhile, inside the church the entire kingdom seemed to have shown up, each gasping or falling silent with Crabbe and Goyle providing cue cards.

The old priest started the ceremony. "People of DuLoc, we gather here today…to bear witness to the union…"

Princess Daphne, nervous about the sun setting, started fidgeting. "Um-"

"Of our new king-"

Daphne, wedding veil over her head, interrupted him. "Excuse me. Could we just skip ahead to the 'I do's'?"

Lord Malfoy chuckled and waved at the old priest. "Go on," he gestured for the old man to just continue with the ceremony.

Outside of the church, rows upon rows of knights stood guard over the building when a whoosh of wind got their attention.

Pinkie smirked. "We are now approaching DuLoc, the estimated time for landing is about ten seconds. Please keep your seatbelts fastened and your trays in their upright and locked positions."

No sooner had she finished when Spike landed with a heavy thud in the courtyard, scattering the knights into a disorganized frenzy.

Landing on her own, Danielle and Twilight instantly started assigning roles. "Alright, I'm going to stop the wedding," said Danielle. "Twilight?"

Twilight nodded. "We're with you. Harry, you go and save Hermione. Spike, offer him cover fire and back him up."

Spike nodded but turned to Rarity, who smiled. "Go on Spikey Wikey, I'll be fine with the others. You go help Harry get the poor dear out of the dungeons. If we need you I'll whistle again."

The large dragon grinned before he and Harry rushed off toward the dungeons, Harry pulling out a sword in the process.

Running toward the church, Danielle was about to run through the front doors when Pinkie stopped her. "Hey wait, wait! Wait a minute!"

Danielle, impatient and wanting to talk to Daphne as soon as possible, looked frustrated. "What Pinkie?"

"Yeah, what Pinkie?" asked Twilight.

"Dani here wants to do this right, doesn't she?"

"What are you talking about?" Danielle just wanted to stop the wedding to talk to the princess, how was that complicated?

Pinkie was undeterred though. "There's a line you have to wait for. The priest will go 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' and then you run in saying 'I object!'"

"That's stupid," Rainbow growled.

"I don't have time for this!" Danielle was about to rush past Pinkie when the pink mare put her forelegs on her chest.

"Look, you love this woman, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You wanna hold her?"

"Yes."

"Please her?"

"Yes!"

Pinkie then started to sing. **"Then you got to, got to, try a little tenderness."** She smiled. "Girls love romantic stuff like that."

"She's got a point," Rarity shrugged.

Danielle sighed. "Okay! Okay, when does this guy say the line?"

Pinkie started thinking. "We have to check it out."

XXXXXX

Bursting into the castle, Harry and a now shrunken Spike ran through the doors toward the dungeons, fighting off armed guards along the way. Spike smirked as he burned through a knight's shield with his fire and Harry did a follow up blow with the handle of his sword, knocking the guy out. "We make a pretty good team Harry."

Harry took a moment to nod before he rushed through a hallway. "We do, actually. That fire of yours is pretty powerful."

Spike shrugged and a burst of flame incinerated several arrows before they could come within ten feet of them. Unfortunately for him, there were more behind them so he was forced to slash the arrows out of the air. "My scales are hard enough to block sword slashes, even at this size. It'll take something pretty powerful to hurt me."

Harry nodded as he almost flew through a door and started going down a flight of stairs. "By the way, I have to ask, what's with you and Rarity?"

Spike smiled as he ran to keep up with the human and his much longer legs. "She's beautiful and her generosity is amazing."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he knocked out another guard. "Are we talking about the same Rarity that has a high class accent and seems like a stuck up princess most of the time?"

"You just don't see her like I do," Spike said offhandedly as a claw raked through a guard's armor, which surprised him enough for a flame bullet to knock him into a wall, out cold.

The raven haired male human shrugged and let it go, not really his business. Rushing through another hallway, they made it to another hallway this time filled with prison cells. All of them were full to bursting. Harry's eyes widened. "So this is where Malfoy put everyone. When he promised Dani to clear out her swamp, I didn't think he would simply move them to the dungeons!"

In a way, it was obvious that if Lord Malfoy would have to clear out anyplace he had to, he would simply throw them here.

"Harry?"

Spotting Hermione in the only solitary cell at the end of the hall, Harry smiled and rushed toward her, hugging her through the bars. "Hermione. I thought I would never see you again."

"Harry," Hermione had happy tears going down her face as she held him as close as she was able to in this situation.

Separating from the hug for a moment, they saw Spike simply melt the lock holding the cell door shut. As soon as the door was open, Hermione rushed out and kissed Harry, surprising them both but neither complained.

"Spike," said Harry, pulling away from Hermione long enough to talk to him. "Let's free the other prisoners, then we can back up the others."

The purple dragon nodded with a smirk and started melting the locks, freeing every fairy tale, literary or fictional character Draco had imprisoned since the start of the parody.

XXXXXX

Back at the cathedral, the priest was still talking and finishing the ceremony. "And so, by the power vested in me-"

If anyone were to look at the right window, they would have seen a pink pony being thrown up and down by Danielle to find out what was going on. The dark elf grunted with effort every time she had to throw Pinkie up to the tall window. "What do you see?"

Pinkie yelled back as she fell. "The whole kingdom's in there."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

"They're at the altar."

Rainbow was confused. "Why don't I just fly up there and tell you what's going on?"

Everyone ignored her.

"…King and queen."

Pinkie paled. "Oh mother of Celestia, he already said it."

"I don't have time for this!" Danielle yelled as she ran off into the church, creating a scene and stopping Daphne and Lord Malfoy from their kiss. "I object!" As she ran down the aisle toward the altar, she slowed down and waved awkwardly at everyone whispering at her sudden appearance.

The blonde princess gasped, "Dani?"

Lord Malfoy however was furious. "Oh, now what does she want?"

While they were talking, the priest managed to back away out of the action, not wanting to get involved.

When more and more of the townspeople stood up from the pews to stare at her, Danielle chuckled awkwardly. "Hey, everyone. Having a good time? I love DuLoc, by the way. Very clean."

Daphne called down from the altar. "What are you doing here?"

Lord Malfoy huffed. "Really, it's rude enough being alive when no one wants you, but to show up uninvited to a wedding-!"

Ignoring the short blond lord, Danielle turned to the princess. "Daphne! I have to talk to you."

"Oh, now you want to talk? Well it's a little late for that, now, if you excuse me-" She bent down to kiss Lord Malfoy when Danielle yanked her away.

"You can't marry him."

"And why not?"

"Because…because, he's just marrying you so he can be king." Well, that was true.

"Outrageous!" The short lord glared at her. "Daphne, don't listen to her."

"He's not your true love." Danielle insisted.

Daphne scoffed. "And what do you know about true love?"

Danielle was cut short, thinking. What did she know about true love? "Well, I…uh…" Her ears drooped, not really having a good answer. "I mean…"

Draco started laughing. "Oh this is precious." He was laughing out loud, bending over he was laughing so hard. "The dark elf has fallen in love with the princess!" Crabbe and Goyle took out a 'laughter' cue card from their selection and soon the entire congregation in their pews started laughing as well. "A dark elf and a princess! Not to mention they're both female!"

Danielle turned to see everyone laughing at her. Her shoulders slumped and her ears drooped in embarrassment.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Daphne.

"Dani," the princess said softly. "Is that true?"

Danielle turned toward her instead of the laughing crowd but before she could say anything, Lord Malfoy cut her off.

"Who cares? It's preposterous! Daphne, my love, we are but a kiss away from our 'Happily Ever After.' Now kiss me!" He leaned toward her, but Daphne stayed where she was, looking out the window to where the sun was setting.

" _By night one way, by day another_." Daphne turned toward Danielle. "I wanted to show you before."

Both Danielle and Draco stood next to each other, confused as Daphne backed away from both of them, a gold light covering her. A moment later, the gold light and dust faded away to show the blonde now a dark elf herself. Multiple people in the pews gasped and whimpered. One even passed out. The blonde smiled sheepishly as Danielle blinked.

"Oh, uh," Danielle rubbed the back of her head. "That explains a lot." In truth, she was jumping for joy but was also extremely confused.

The moment between them was ruined when Draco looked grossed out. "Eww! It's disgusting." He looked around. "Guards! Guards! I order you to get that out of my sight now! Get them! Get them both!"

"No, No!"

Armored guards came pouring into the cathedral pulling Danielle away from the altar while surrounding Daphne.

Draco smirked as he grabbed the crown meant for the king. "This hocus-pocus changes nothing. This marriage is binding, and that makes me king! See? See?"

With a flash of purple light, Twilight appeared with everyone except Rarity for some reason, starting to help blast the guards off of two dark elves.

Daphne struggled against the armed guard holding her. "Let go of me! Dani!"

"No!" Danielle really started fighting as she punched, kicked and head butted as many guards as she could but even with the pony's help, they just kept coming. "Get out of my way! Daphne!"

All the time, Lord Malfoy was still talking. "Don't just stand there, you morons. I'll make you regret the day we met. I'll see you drawn and quartered! You'll beg for death to save you!"

Daphne kept struggling against the guards. "No! Dani!"

Draco glared at Daphne, pulling out a dagger. "And as for you, my wife."

"Daphne!"

Draco held the dagger to Daphne's neck, threatening to kill her if she made a wrong move. "I'll have you locked back in that tower for the rest of your days! I am king!"

Danielle managed to free her hand enough to let out a shrill whistle.

Lord Malfoy just kept talking (when is he going to shut up). "I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have-"

Before the short blond lord could continue, Spike, in full grown adult size, burst in through the biggest of the stained glass windows, causing everyone to scream in terror.

Lord Malfoy screamed like a little girl as Spike extended his neck and ate the guy causing all the problems for this parody. "Aahh!"

Snapping his jaws and swallowing Draco, Rarity smirked from her place on Spike's head. "Nobody move. Spikey Wikey will eat anyone if I approve so don't get any ideas." Spike roared to emphasize her point and all of the guards ran off in terror. Spike then burped and the king's crown that Draco had on flew from Spike's mouth. Rarity giggled. "Oh celebraty marriages. They really don't last long do they?"

The door to the cathedral then burst open to reveal a smirking Harry. He was walking down the aisle a little smugly as Hermione walked alongside him, startling everyone who thought she was dead.

Hermione smirked as well, allowing all of the fictional, fairy tale and animated characters to flood the church after her. "Alright," she said, drawing herself up to her full height, which looked impressive, even if she was still wearing rags from the dungeon. "Where are the idiots that helped Malfoy overthrow me?"

Stunned at this unexpected turn of events, several guards were brought to her by the few still loyal ones, Ben Ten, Percy Jackson, and Wreck-It Ralph standing guard over them.

Hermione's smirk became wider. "As the rightful ruler of DuLoc, I hearby decree that every one that was responsible for assisting Draco Malfoy shall be…" Everyone waited with baited breath. "…Executed."

Quite a few members of the guard screamed like little girls. Harry looked surprised for a moment before he saw Hermione winking at him.

"Oh relax, you sniveling little traitors," Hermione laughed. "I was just kidding. Lighten up! No, I think spending time in the dungeons being read the Twilight books to is punishment enough."

If anything, that made the guards scream in terror even more.

Hermione smiled and turned to a surprised Danielle. "Go ahead."

Danielle got the message and sent a look of thanks to the rightful ruler of DuLoc. She turned to Daphne. "Uh, Daphne?"

Daphne turned around to face her. "Yes, Dani?"

Danielle felt awkward but found the strength to continue. "I…I love you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Daphne smiled. "I love you too."

 **(Warning, kissing scene between two girls up ahead. If you didn't expect this by now, you have no idea what a fairy tale even is).**

Both Danielle and Daphne brought their lips together in a simple kiss, like one would see in a fairy tale.

Like this one.

As Daphne started to glow gold again, Crabbe took out a magic marker and wrote on the back of one of the cue cards: AAWWW.

The crowd instantly cooed in awe as Daphne was surrounded by more gold light and dust, the longer they held the kiss. Finally, ala Disney's Beauty and the Beast, Daphne rose in the air, was surrounded by the gold light from every fingertip and a shockwave of magic shot out that shattered every one of the stained glass windows.

By the way, does anyone know why Daphne's voice kept reciting the spell that turned her into a dark elf as the spell was broken? No? Didn't think so. And why was it echoing?

When the transformation was over and the spell was broken, Daphne was lying in a heap on the floor, Danielle rushing toward her. Spike meanwhile noticed that there was only one window left and it was of Lord Malfoy. Shrugging, the large purple and green dragon shattered the window with one punch, just so every window was broken.

Danielle helped a disorientated Daphne off the floor. "Daphne? You alright?"

Staggering to her feet, Daphne was confused that she was on the floor and she was still a dark elf, not a human like she thought. "Well, yes." She frowned. "But, I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful."

Danielle smiled kindly. "But you are beautiful."

Pinkie smiled and looked right out of the camera, toward the readers. "I knew this would be a happy ending!"

 **(Music "I'm a Believer' start)**

Danielle and Daphne leaned in closer to kiss again when the red head smirked and put her hand in front of the camera, giving them some privacy.

When the scene transition was over, it showed Danielle and Daphne's wedding with Hermione, now fully dressed like a queen, doing the ceremony and finishing their kiss. The ceremony taking place in Danielle's home of the swamp.

 **I thought love was**

 **Only true in fairy tales**

We see that the band playing the music for the wedding is the seven dwarves and Crabbe, rocking out on a large pipe organ, guitar, and drums.

 **Meant for someone else**

 **But not for me**

All of the guests were the guards that sided with Hermione over Draco, all the literary, cartoon and fictional characters saved from the dungeons. Not to mention the ponies, Spike and Harry.

 **Love was out to get me**

 **That's the way it seemed**

Beckoning her new wife, both dark elves ran down the aisle, hand in hand.

 **Disappointment haunted**

 **All my dreams**

Danielle and Daphne got to the end of the aisle for a fairy to turn some mice and an onion into a coach.

 **And then I saw her face**

 **Now I'm a believer**

Throwing the flowers, Daphne's toss had Snow White and Cinderella fighting over each other and even getting into a slap fight with each other to catch it when it was caught in the magical aura of a unicorn. Holding the flowers, Rarity held them to Spike, who blushed but looked happy.

Danielle gave him a happy salute, wishing him the best.

 **Not a trace**

 **Of doubt in my mind**

 **I'm in love**

 **Ooh-ahh**

 **I'm a believer**

 **I couldn't leave her**

 **If I tried**

Fully recovered from his time with Lord Malfoy, Emmett walked forward on crutches. "God bless us, everyone."

 **"And then I saw her face"** Pinkie took over singing as a random microphone came out of nowhere, singing instead of Smash Mouth.

 **"Now I'm a believer**

 **Not a trace"**

Pinkie's singing got the seven dwarves and several gnomes to join a conga line, everyone rocking out.

 **Of doubt in my mind**

Sergent Calhoone was seen dancing with Fix-It Felix Jr., which was hilarious considering their vast height difference.

 **I'm in love**

 **I'm a believer**

Rarity and Spike were seen dancing, both with him in large and small size.

 **I couldn't leave her**

 **If I tried**

Harry and Hermione were dancing very closely, staring at each other the whole time.

 **Now I'm a believer**

Twilight looked like she was just watching the dancing, until she saw a certain pony by the name of Flash Sentry and became instantly smitten.

 **Not a trace**

Someone had got a limbo stick and Billy from Billy and Mandy were trying to get under the stick in his large Lord Malfoy fake head.

 **Of doubt in my mind**

 **I'm in love**

The Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur were seen dancing with Cinderella.

 **I'm a believer**

Pinkie was now playing the organ with the dwarf who started.

 **I couldn't leave her**

Emmett and Wildstyle were having fun constantly forcing the Lord Malfoy plastic figurine on top of the cake further into the cake.

 **If I tried**

 **Then I saw her face**

Frodo and Sam were spotted break dancing while Gollem growled, trying to get that ring and failing miserably.

 **"Sing it with me!"**

 **"I believe**

 **I believe**

 **I believe**

 **People in the back!**

People were waving their hands like they just didn't care.

 **I believe**

 **I believe**

 **I believe"**

The camera zooms out to show that the last shot was from a story book, watching Danielle and Daphne in their onion coach go off into the distance. The words: The End on the next page.

Now wearing sunglasses, Pinkie finishes her singing, with hysterical laughing. "Oh, that's funny. Oh. Oh. I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

 **(Music and story ends. Roll credits)**

"And that is a wrap!" Gold shouted through a megaphone, overjoyed that this side project was done. "Alright everyone, good job!"

Everyone sighed in relief that the movie and parody was over, ready to get on with their lives.

In her dressing room, Danielle grumbled as she took off the purple make-up. "Stupid Gold, forcing me into the role of a dark elf…" She was just finishing when a knock on the door got her attention. "Hang on, hang on." Opening the door, she was surprised. "Daphne? What are you doing here?"

Daphne, also free of the make-up, shrugged. "Why not. Figured you might want to get a late lunch. After all, we never hang out or anything, me being the Slytherin Ice Princess after all."

Danielle thought about and shrugged. "Sure, I guess. By the way, we hadn't discussed the fact that we played Shrek and Fiona yet. So…"

The blonde Slytherin smirked. "Look, I'm a cannon Harry Potter character, but J.K. Rowling spent zero time on my character, so I might as well be an original character. Because of that, authors can do anything to or for me and they wouldn't be wrong.

"I've learned to be very flexible in my work because of that," she finished, thinking. She then smiled. "Still, I could do worse than you."

Danielle rolled her eyes but smiled as well. "I was created by a guy so I lean toward bisexuality anyway. So…if this is a date…I wouldn't really mind that much."

"Lets."

Meanwhile, Silver was celebrating that this parody was over. "Alright! Gold, you're done! You can keep working on other main stories now!"

Gold nodded but was lost in thought for a moment. "Silver, you do know what happened when the actual movie came out, right?"

Silver frowned and shook her head. "No. What?"

"Sequel."

"Sequel?"

Gold smirked and nodded. "Sequel. Get me Ron Weasley. I have a role for him."


End file.
